


The Echo of Our Souls

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story picks up where part 11 leaves off and also qualifies as a POP (Porn O’Plenty).</p><p>Author’s notes: It occurred to me during a barefoot walk on the beach one morning that if the gentle reader wanted to know what Sam and Janet’s relationship was all about in this series but didn’t want to read the installments all she would have to do is listen to the song, “When You Say You Love Me”; kudos to lyricist Robin Scoffield for saying it so simply and eloquently.</p><p>Oh, and the planes that fly staff and military personnel to and from Area 51 via the Las Vegas airport really are called, “Janet Flights”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Echo of Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)
> 
> The Echo of Our Souls was first posted on Area 52 HKH 9/20/2009.

**I Am My Beloved’s**

**Part 13**

**The Echo of Our Souls**

 

 _“And this journey that we're on_  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment  
And when you say you love me, that's all you have to say  
I'll always feel this way”

_\- Robin Scoffield, “When you Say You Love Me”_

_(from the Josh Groban album, Closer)_

 

 

 

 

 

Dr. Dawbray shook his head in consternation at the two pelvic exams; the first was of Samantha before her first, tragic pregnancy, the second just before implantation of the second, successful pregnancy that resulted in the premature birth of a small but healthy baby girl.

 

 _What did I miss?_ the older man mused. Voyan technology showed detail down to the molecular level but as hard as he studied the two scans he could still not detect the weakness that caused the uterine rupture that nearly cost the colonel her life. _It should be right here_ , he thought as he again carefully scrutinized the area the colonel’s wife had repaired surgically on Earth and that he himself had further repaired once the couple and their new baby had been transported to PeredaVoy via the stargate.

 

Once Daniel and Vala, with baby Catharine in tow arrived with Samantha, Janet and newborn Eleanor, Dr. Dawbray had set straight to work, thoroughly examining Samantha, the baby and even Janet, if surreptitiously. With her wife’s blessing, he made an appointment for Samantha for further corrective surgery, then set up the couple and new baby in an intensive care unit with a private home-like environment and let the couple rest for two days before taking Samantha back into surgery.

 

After removing the silken sutures of Earth, he used his Voyan technology to re-grow cells in the uterine wall, looking for signs of weakness with the vibrational scanner.  He then tightened the muscles in the abdominal wall and rugae, the folds in the walls of the vagina that expanded during childbirth, although it would take more than one session to bring the tall woman’s body back to the same level of fitness before she became pregnant.

 

He sighed heavily and closed the pelvic exam, opening the file that held the record of Samantha’s hand surgery. He scanned the before and after exams of the cut and fractured hand and fingers and he shook his head again; gripping the bedrail while delivering her daughter had resulted in nerve damage, but that had been an easy repair, _Perhaps the Creator had a hand in making her deliver prematurely,_ he wondered, _if she had carried the baby to full term with the mysterious weakness in her uterus she would have surely bled to death before the baby had been born… and Janet would have taken a dead infant from her dying wife’s womb…._ He shuddered in spite of himself and clicked the file shut and opened the baby’s file; in spite of her early arrival, little Eleanor entered the world at just over six pounds and in excellent condition.

 

 _Such a beautiful child..._ he smiled and sat back in his chair, there was so much the technology of his world did not understand about the effect a Goa’uld host had on human physiology.  Having had time to intensively study Samantha’s medical record he now wondered to what extent the naquada and odd protein marker affected the ability of Samantha’s body to heal itself.  Although her file was stuffed with reports of frustrated efforts to provide pain relief from previous injuries he still wondered if there was a causal link between her two experiences spent as a Goa’uld host and her obvious lack of brain damage from the many head injuries she had endured in her career, _Although if that’s the case then she wouldn’t still be plagued with old scar tissue elsewhere in her body_ , he thought distractedly.

 

Sighing again he closed the file and rose from his chair; as soon as he felt it was appropriate to raise the issue he intended to ask the couple for permission to present Samantha’s medical history to the medical council for further research.  He had yet to discover a way to reduce or eliminate some of Samantha’s older scars, both cutaneous and deep tissue, _she still has so much scar tissue in that shoulder…_ Their vibrational technology had been around so long no living Voyan had scar tissue let alone _old_ scar tissue and he was eager to find out what new discoveries in Voyan technology could be made from studying Samantha’s unique physiology.

 

~

 

Diane had again been called to PeredaVoy and after a week had passed Cassie, who had taken a short break from school to meet her new sister, had returned to Earth with Daniel, Vala and Catharine and a few days later Diane left as well, Janet accompanying her to the Voyan stargate,

 

“Thanks, Dine,” Janet had hugged the tall woman fiercely, “thanks for coming all this way… again.”

 

“You’ll be okay,” Diane hugged her back, lifting her briefly from the ground, “mostly because you _are_ okay.” Revealing by omission that she had really come just to counsel Janet and help her heal from the traumatic experience of nearly losing her wife while delivering their daughter. When she let go she looked down at the petite physician, “Call if you need me, and I’m still going to check in with you from time to time, alright?”

 

When Janet retuned to the suite she and Sam occupied in the residential wing of the hospital she walked in on a scene that still took her breath away, “Hey, sweetheart,” she smiled; Sam was sitting in the big chair by the window, enjoying the view while the newest edition to their family, Eleanor Grace, slept on her mother’s bared breast, “looks like she fell asleep on you.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam snorted softly, handing the sleeping baby to her wife and shrugged the silken robe the color of her eyes back onto her shoulders, “she did manage a nice loud belch before she drifted off though…”

 

“Just like her momma.” Janet said quietly as she walked to the bassinet, nuzzling their daughter with her lips.

 

“Yeah,” Sam teased, “just like you.”

 

“Yeah, right….” Janet threw over her shoulder as she gently laid the small infant on the soft smooth sheet, “just wait till she’s older and finally develops _your_ reverb….”

 

Sam snickered good-naturedly and groaned as she rose awkwardly from the chair, “Oh god,” she stretched, if minimally, “I sat there too long.”

 

Janet crossed the room to wrap her arms around the increasingly slender waist, “Wanna’ go for a walk?” she asked, “We can call for one of those nannies and take the cam-phone.”

 

All the amenities came with the hospital’s residential suite; the one bedroom affair sported enormous windows with breathtaking views of the bay. As soon as Sam was deemed physically able, the couple went for barefoot walks on the beach while a hospital nanny watched over Grace. They walked slowly, Janet’s arm wrapped firmly around Sam’s waist, and what was essentially a small live camera clipped to Janet’s waistband that showed their daughter asleep in her crib, the continuous two-way transmission providing a sense of reassurance to the pair that walked quietly along the sand.

 

“No,” she sighed, “Let’s stay in, she only feeds from the one side and the other feels full to bursting…” she walked to the bed and slid the silken robe from her shoulders and draped it on the foot of the bed, “Are you sure she’s eating enough?” she asked as she sprawled on the mattress.

 

Janet eyes turned dark as her pupils dilated in arousal at her wife’s nude form, _and that takes my breath away too…_ “Uh…” she blinked and followed Sam to the bed, dropping articles of clothing on the floor as she crossed the room, “yeah; she eats until she’s full then falls asleep, she’s not giving us any indicators that she’s in any distress, all her follow up exams show her to be thriving, Sam.” She slid onto the bed and positioned herself over the too-full breast, “Her crib is specially designed with sensors to monitor her weight, breathing…” she looked down at her, her eyebrows arched high, “Would I be this calm if she wasn’t okay?”

 

Sam smiled, snorting softly, “Yeah,” she sighed, stroking Janet’s face, “who am I kiddin’?”

 

Grinning, Janet placed a brief, exploratory kiss in her mouth before dipping her head to her task.  Sam watched her suckle for a few minutes before her eyes drifted closed in contentment. Janet drank slowly, her hand passing languidly over smooth skin, softly tracing old scars before gently squeezing and massaging the breast she suckled.  She took her time, loving every moment and dreaming of the day when she could carry and give birth to Sam’s child and feed her wife in the same way.  After several minutes passed she reluctantly pulled her mouth from the soft breast and murmured,

 

“Is that better?”

 

“Always…” Sam breathed, her eyes as dark as Janet’s and pulled the small form close, planting her mouth firmly on her wife.

 

They kissed for long minutes, hands passing with increasing urgency over rapidly heating skin until Sam panted, “I’m so wet Janet, please… please….” she begged.

 

Janet grinned ferally and slid down her wife’s body, her lips and tongue kissed and laved a wet trail to neatly trimmed curls and she pressed her nose and mouth into the soft blond of Sam’s mound, moaning softly at the thick scent of arousal.  Sam helpfully spread her legs as Janet settled between them, pushing on the inner thighs, spreading her folds open wide,

 

 _“Oh…”_ she whispered in awe at the sight, _“thou art beautiful, oh my love.”_ she husked, her voice sounding raw.

 

Dr. Dawbray had explained that it would take at least three outpatient visits for him to tighten up Sam’s abdominal wall and “vaginal area”, as he discretely described the area and procedure for tightening and strengthening the muscles and tissue that became hugely stretched during pregnancy and birth. While women on Earth needed months and a lot of hard work to rediscover their pre-pregnancy bodies, their Voyan physician was using his world’s medical technology to bring Sam’s body back in less than two weeks.

 

All the kissing and fondling had engorged the already enlarged opening and folds to the extreme, and the sight of the thick abundant cum that slowly dripped from Sam’s opening made Janet’s mouth water. The smallest of cries issued from her throat and she quickly licked the salt sweet cream from her wife’s perineum, making Sam pant and moan breathlessly.

 

She slowly dragged her tongue up and into Sam’s opening, her mouth feasting hungrily until she had licked away every droplet from fluttering inner walls.  Never losing contact with the quivering flesh, her mouth slid up and over thick and swollen folds, drawing them into her mouth.  Flicking her tongue between the engorged flesh; she fellated Sam’s large inner labia, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked the stretched folds deep inside her mouth then drew her head back as she pulled them from her lips, only to suck them deeply inside again, her tongue laving thickly between the two.

 

 _“Oh, my sweet god, Janet…”_ Sam pleaded in a strained voice as she struggled not to scream and wake the baby, _“Please,”_ she husked, twisting the sheets in tightly clenched fists, _“please…”_

 

Janet barely heard her but managed to move the hands that held her wife’s thighs apart down to the quivering opening, again flooded with cum, Janet finally released the large folds and exhaled heavily, _again you take my breath away_ …she moaned in a distant part of her mind.  Her thumbs pushed against the top of Sam’s opening as she licked away the fresh wave of creamy cum, licking with increasing fervor as she worked the still loose flesh up and out until she finally exposed her wife’s g-spot to the light of day.  She gazed down at the deep wine-colored, wavy surface in utter fascination and swallowed past the lump in her throat, _so beautiful_ , her breath caught in her throat and she blinked distractedly. Tentatively, she placed the tip of her tongue on the urethral sponge, making Sam moan loudly, making her hips arch off the bed and further onto Janet’s tongue. She laid the flat of the skillful muscular organ on the pebbled surface and hotly laved the entire length, her lips closing over hyper-sensitized, quivering tissue.

 

Sam whimpered and moaned, softly crying out as her body trembled and jerked, _“I’m coming…”_ she whimpered desperately, _“Oh god, I’m comi…”_

 

As Sam’s body convulsed she ejaculated, and Janet quickly slid her mouth over the opening, catching the long spurt of cum as it streamed into her mouth.  She felt her own center explode and squeezed her legs together, hard. Moaning into the flesh she stroked the length of Sam’s g-spot with the pads of her fingers, making Sam come even harder.  Both women shuddered and convulsed in the bed for long minutes until both finally began to ease down, trembling and panting wildly.  Janet reluctantly released the trembling flesh and tiredly laid her head on Sam’s thigh, feeling dazed, not looking up till she felt a hand stroking her hair.  She raised her head enough to look into watery blue,

 

 _“I came…”_ she panted hoarsely and crawled on top on her wife.  _“I came so hard….”_ She sat astride Sam’s abdomen, her hands on either side of her and undulated against the soft belly, slicking it with the creamy flood that had spilled from her opening and coated her inner thighs.

 

 _“Oh…”_ was all Sam could manage as she watched, enrapt as Janet spread the wealth on her skin; her grinding opening hotly laving Sam’s skin.  She scooped the nectar onto her fingers and drew them into her mouth, her eyes again on Janet’s.  Exquisite pleasure/pain washed over Janet’s features as dark brown locked on midnight blue, her hips bucking as she ground her center on Sam’s belly and when she came again she bit her lips together to keep from crying out, to keep from losing eye contact while she climaxed, opening her thighs wide so the cum that exploded from her squirted onto her wife. Sam only broke eye contact when Janet’s eyes finally closed in ecstatic release, and she gasped when she beheld the sight of the small spurts of ejaculate that jolted from her wife’s core, feeling time stop as she watched the squirting cum arc briefly before landing on her skin.

 

Panting loudly, Janet leaned back, moving her hands to rest on the scarred hands that held her thighs while she tried to catch her breath.  Sam gently pulled her right hand free and scooped, trancelike, at the cum pooled on her abdomen, drawing the precious fluid into her mouth.

 

Janet slumped forward to place an exhausted, open-mouthed kiss on her wife, “Oh, thank you, my love.” she murmured, a low moan escaping her as she tasted herself.  She suckled Sam’s tongue for a long minute before releasing her and laid her head on her shoulder, keeping a leg draped on top as she slid to one side. Sam held her close and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly, listening to Janet’s breath gradually deepen as she surrendered to sleep.

 

~

 

She pushed herself away from the dining table and sighed happily, “My god, I could really get used to this.”

 

“Really get used to what?” Janet asked before taking another sip of wine.

 

“Whaddaya’ mean ‘what’?”  Sam grinned affably at her, “I mean this,” she gestured with a small flick of her wrist, “all this; being here and having nothing more to do than feed Gracie and make love to you…” she leaned in for a kiss as she rose from the table, “I could do that for a really long time and never miss work.” She picked up their plates and took them into the small kitchen.

 

“Want to retire here?” Janet asked, only partly kidding.

 

“Oh, let’s see; retire on a planet with no monetary system, no war and almost no violence…”

 

“And that is at least partly thanks to you…” Janet added as she rose from the table, draining the remainder of the wine into her mouth.

 

“Only the very recent part…” Sam took the empty wine glass from her and placed it inside the dishwasher that cleaned using sonic vibration. “With their amazing technology and incredible ability to live peacefully in a natural environment and not pollute the shit out of it…” she shrugged, “why would the ones in charge here want expatriate Tau’ri?”

 

“For heaven’s sake,” Janet pulled at her, draping her arms loosely around her waist, “your saving that council member is what created a relationship between Earth and this planet in the first place.” She gave her a squeeze and released her, pulling her by the hand to the couch, “And while we mostly have to learn from them, they have certainly shown a great deal of interest in learning our form of psychiatry, if nothing else...”

 

“I’ll say,” Sam flopped on the couch and pulled Janet onto her lap, “From what you said it sounds like they can’t wait for Diane to come back and compare notes some more.”

 

“Yep,” Janet sighed and settled against her wife, nuzzling behind her ear, “It’s nice her trip got to be more than just dealing with me.”

 

Sam smoothed a hand on her cheek, gently tilting her face to hers, “Yeah, well, you went through the wringer...” her eyes briefly clouded in pain before continuing, “I’m glad she was able to come here and talk you through it…”

 

“There’s nothing to get through as long as I have you….” Janet pressed her lips against Sam’s and kissed her deeply.

 

Sam made a swallowing sound of satisfaction before pulling her mouth free, “You know what I mean…”

 

“I do,” Janet admitted, “after I had a couple of sessions with her and stopped being such a basket case it occurred to me that spending two months here didn’t sound nearly long enough, so back to my first question; would you like to retire here?”

 

“Hmm,” Sam sighed, her gaze drifting to the ceiling, “would I want to move my family to a place where everyone lives in accord with its world and one another?” she looked down at her, “It sure would be a dream come true, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Then why do you make it sound like an impossibility?”

 

Sam inhaled deeply, “I agreed to work for the SGC as a private consultant after I retired, remember?”

 

“And?”

 

Sam pursed her lips, “Would they let me come here and do that?” She tightened her grip and looked away, “The IOA of my old world had no intention of _ever_ letting me come back through the mirror, Janet… if it hadn’t been for SG1 and others I... I’d have….”

 

Janet’s thumb passed briefly over her lips, “There’s no Woolsey here...”

 

“General Hammond does not have the last word when it comes to gate politics.” She took the small elegant hand in her own and sighed, “It is something to dream about though, isn’t it?”

 

~

 

The Voyan moon was full and Janet left the bed to open the sheers so moonlight spilled in through the enormous windows and glass door and onto the forms of her sleeping wife and daughter. She stared out at the darkly reflective sea for long minutes before she wandered over to the bassinette; gazing down at their daughter she placed a soft hand on the small back as she felt and listened to Eleanor’s respirations. When she was able to tear her eyes from the tiny form she checked the data on the dimly lit diagnostics panel Dr. Dawbray taught her to read. Eventually she went back to bed and slipped under the covers; listening to the distant sounds of the surf at low tide and Sam’s breath she marveled at the full and easy exhalations in and out, comparing the respirations of her wife to the breathing sounds of the Voyan sea.

 

She closed her eyes, letting the sounds carry her thoughts to the sessions she had with Diane. Initially the tall woman had held her much as she did when Sam miscarried; encouraging her to release the feelings of fear with her tears.  She prompted Janet to retell the events leading up to the birth of Eleanor and Sam crashing when her uterine wall ruptured, providing support while Janet worked through the traumatic memory. With each retelling Janet remembered more details, and each time she recounted the event for Diane she began to understand that while she may have had no control over how Sam’s uterus came to rupture, her skill set as a surgeon provided her with every tool and procedure known on earth for saving her wife. Ultimately, she had a choice in how she chose to process it, giving her power over the memory rather than the traumatic memory having power over her,

 

_“When I hit her with the paddles I flashed on the time an entity uploaded her consciousness out of her body right as Colonel O’Neill shot her twice with a zat…”_

_“And?”_

_“One shot stuns, two kills…. He killed her and...” she ran the fingers of both hands through her hair, remembering how she rushed to pull Sam onto her back on the cold concrete floor and started compressions, yelling for a crash team before giving her wife mouth to mouth. “I gave her CPR until the crash team showed up… once I restarted her heart she wouldn’t breathe on her own so we had to keep her on full life support….” Her brow creased in a frown, “You know, I…”her voice abruptly trailed away._

_“What?”_

_Janet shrugged, “I just realized Sam hasn’t always had to be in full arrest for me to be afraid she mi…” her voice trailed away, lost in thought until she noticed Diane’s patiently raised eyebrow. She briefly described when Apophis sought sanctuary on Earth, how even dying and fully restrained on the hospital bed he had still terrified her, “somehow he sensed Sam had been a host to a goa’uld…” she shuddered at the memory, “he sniffed the air… it was like he could_ smell it _on her and the way he looked at her… I felt my blood run cold…” in spite of her brimming eyes her tone turned suddenly thoughtful, “I knew Sam faced danger every time she stepped through the gate, but seeing his face that day… the fear of what_ could _happen to her felt suddenly explicit, like… like… her getting killed by someone like Apophis was inevitable unless I became hyper-vigilant….”_

_In her mind’s eye she could see herself run past the posted SF’s and into the abandoned hospital when the Goa’uld in Adrian Conrad shot her wife,_

_“That’s exactly how I felt in that hospital…”_

_“Which hospital?”_

_“The abandoned hospital Adrian Conrad held her in when he abducted her… they experimented on her and when she escaped he shot her in the back.”_

_“And you felt…”_

_“I felt like I needed to watch her every breath, like if I took my eyes off her for even one second I’d lose her.”_

Janet shook her head slightly where she lay on the pillow, amazed that she was only now beginning to understand how her fear had gradually become a twisted talisman or ritual of sorts; that clinging to fear somehow made her more vigilant in Sam’s care. She could feel herself roll her eyes behind closed lids, _Lord…_ she sighed inwardly.

 

~

 

“Does she need changing?”

 

“Nah,” Sam gently patted the tiny diapered bottom, “she’s good.” She rubbed small, soothing circles on Gracie’s back as she walked her to the bassinette, “She sure does crash hard after every meal.” she remarked as she positioned their daughter for sleep.

 

“Well,” Janet slipped out of her clothes and slid smoothly under the covers, “she had a big day today; going with her moms for a walk on the beach…” she drew the covers up to her ribcage, just beneath her breasts, “and digestion is still a tiring activity when you’re only two weeks old.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed and crossed the room, “I can’t believe I’m turning out to be more of a worrywart than you.” She lay down on the bed on top of her wife and placed a long, slow kiss on her lips.  Janet opened her mouth to allow Sam’s tongue inside, her fingers threading through long blond hair, pulling her closer as she suckled on her wife’s tongue. When they finally parted she dreamily looked at her with unfocused eyes,

 

“What were we talking about?”

 

“I dunno…” she licked her lips,

 

“What?”

 

Sam pulled one of the smaller hands inside her robe and onto her breast, “Janet…”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Before I start the outpatient treatments with Dawbray tomorrow…”

 

 _“Yes, Sam,”_ Janet smiled, squeezing and massaging the breast in Sam’s robe.

 

Sam grinned lopsidedly at her, “ _Yes_ , what?”

 

“ _Yes_ to whatever it is you want me to do,” Janet grinned back, “I know that look.”

 

“Well,” Sam pressed her hand against Janet’s through the fabric of her robe, “I was thinking we should take advantage of my _enlarged_ state before Dawbray really starts shrinking everything up down there….”

 

 _“And what do you want me to do?”_ she breathed hotly in her mouth.

 

 _“Mmm-muh…”_ Sam’s eyes closed briefly in an effort to concentrate on simple sentence construction, “ _I want you to… to fist me_ ….” she panted softly, _“fist me, Janet…. I want your hand inside me…”_

 

 _“Oh my god,”_ Janet whimpered in a tight voice, “you make me so wet.” She pulled the hand from inside Sam’s robe and pulled Sam’s between her legs, _“feel me, baby…”_ she grunted in a harsh whisper.

 

Sam’s finger sank into the molten core and she groaned softly, _“God, Janet… move…”_ she grabbed her by slim hips, urging her up and over her face, “ _move_ … here… _here_ …” she husked, sliding under and between her wife’s legs she wrapped her hands around the tops of her thighs and pulled Janet’s dripping hot center abruptly against her mouth.

 

Janet’s head flew back and she made a grab for the headboard, biting off the cry that threatened to tear from her throat.  She panted loudly, grinding wantonly against Sam’s feasting mouth and questing tongue, small crying sounds escaping her when she felt Sam’s thumb and forefinger on one hand squeeze her clit and two fingers suddenly thrust inside, furiously pumping and rubbing her urethral sponge.

 

Her body wildly convulsed as she came; unable to grip the headboard her arms flung wide and her back arched at an impossible angle, her mouth open wide in a silent scream as one long continuous stream of hot cum exploded in Sam’s mouth. Her world blew blinding white as she fell backwards, making Sam move instinctively on the bed; never losing contact she twisted on the mattress as Janet collapsed, still feeding as her wife’s body trembled and jerked, not stopping until some dimly aware part of her brain realized Janet’s violently shaking and trembling climax now included uncontrollable sobbing.

 

She stilled her hands and fingers, murmuring quiet words between soothing licks of her tongue, gently laving her from perineum to clit, the long slow strokes meant to ease Janet down from the powerful orgasm. When she finally pulled her fingers free she quickly suckled them clean as she crawled over the bed and pulled the small trembling form close,

 

 _“Easy…”_ she whispered softy against highlighted shoulder-length hair, _“easy now….”_

 

Janet swiped at her eyes and burrowed under Sam’s chin, wrapping her arms tightly around her, _“Jesus, Sam,”_ she hiccupped and quietly cleared her throat, “just when I think you can’t make me come any harder…”

 

Sam smiled placed soft kisses against her neck, chest and breasts for several minutes; her softly caressing lips intending to calm rather than arouse. “So,” she smiled down at her, “I still have it?”

 

Janet gave an amused harrumph, “Yes, my love… you still have it…” she cupped the cheek and stroked her thumb over bruised lips, “and now…” she sniffed and pushed on Sam’s shoulder, “get up…” she grabbed a hand and pulled her from the bed, “go sit in the big chair out there.” her chin and raised eyebrows indicating the living room through the connecting doorway.  She grabbed the tube of lubricant gel and night vision baby monitor from the nightstand and followed her wife into the living room, nearly dropping the monitor onto the low table in the middle of the room when Sam slid the silk robe from her shoulders and the billowing fabric that pooled around her ankles revealed her nude form. Moonlight illuminated scars and smooth curves and Janet felt her throat close at her beauty.

 

Sam tossed the two pillows she brought with her from the bedroom onto the chair before turning and dropping into it, draping long legs over the padded arms as Janet knelt between them, at her center, _“I don’t need lube, Janet…”_ she breathed, her voice thick with arousal and anticipation, _“please…”_ she provocatively arched her opening even wider, _“please just fuck me.”_

 

Janet leaned close, inhaling her scent, _“All in good time, my love.”_ she breathed; her tongue licking at the cream pooled in Sam’s center. Her hands gently pressed against lean inner thighs as she licked and suckled the opening, smiling into the heat when she felt an insistent hand press on the back of her head. She slid her mouth slowly from the opening up and onto the inner labia, drawing both folds into her mouth, her tongue lavishing long strokes between them, _“let yourself come first,”_ she husked, _“come in my mouth before you come on my hand….”_

 

Sam’s face contorted into a mask of pleasure/pain at Janet’s words, _“Muh-muh-muh…”_ her brain begged for more but she was unable to speak as her body stiffened and began to convulse, her keening whimpers growing until she cried out, shouting her climax as Janet furiously licked the inner walls, her tongue straining to reach the g-spot while her thumb and forefinger pumped and squeezed Sam’s clit, her lips sucking long and hard on the ejaculate that streamed into her mouth.

 

Lost in sensation, Janet felt herself go limp and she sagged briefly against quivering flesh, listening to Sam gasp and pant in the aftermath. Small cries and moans escaped her as she slowly relaxed in the chair, her body still shaking from involuntary quakes and shudders.

 

Janet slid her fingers free and suckled them briefly as she rose from her place on the floor, checking the baby monitor before silently padding across the room to close the bedroom door. She returned to her place between Sam’s legs, this time with the tube of lubricant. Sam watched with dark eyes as Janet squeezed a large dollop into her hand and onto her opening, gasping softly at the feel of cool lube and Janet’s fingers as she made quick work of spreading the wet gel over her opening and inside, careful to coat her hand and fingers as she added more lube,

 

 _“That’s it, baby…”_ she purred, knowing the affect her words would have on Sam’s response, _“let me in your pussy,”_ she murmured hotly as she stroked her fully with all four fingers; _“relax and let me in….”_

 

Sam felt a wave of heat wash over her from head to toe at Janet’s words, _“Oh nugh…ugh…”_ she tried to beg her for more but she was overwhelmed by sensation and she briefly pulled her eyes away, straining to look out the wide windows at the dark shimmering sea in an attempt to calm herself, desperate to feel Janet’s fist inside her before she came again.

 

Her hands moved from gripping the padded arms of the chair to her thighs, pulling them open even wider, _“Please,”_ she finally managed, gasping, _“please….”_

 

Widely dilated pupils that exposed only a narrow ring of deep brown locked on equally overwhelmed dark blue, lost in the sensation of her fingers stroking slick silken walls, Janet tucked her thumb in her palm and rising up on her knees, slid her hand inside as far as it would go, her fingers folding inside to make a fist.

 

Sam gripped her thighs hard as she watched Janet’s hand disappear inside her; _“Yes…”_ she groaned thickly, her eyes suddenly brimming.

 

Janet blinked and stilled her hand, _“S-S-Sam,”_ she swallowed and licked her lips, _“are you okay?”_ she rasped, concerned at the expression on her wife’s face.

 

 _“Oh, yes…”_ she whispered in a strained voice, _“So good, Janet, please…”_

 

Keeping her eyes on locked on Sam’s she slowly pumped the fist inside, watching Sam for any signs of discomfort. A full minute passed before Janet began to relax again, the sensation of Sam’s silken walls squeezing and caressing her thrusting hand calmed her and she relaxed the fist inside, allowing her thrusting, twisting motion to move with Sam’s body as she undulated in the chair.

 

 _“Oh please, Janet…”_ Sam beseeched her, _“please stay inside me….”_

 

“I will, sweetheart.” Janet husked; her heart and center melting at the ecstatic bliss on her wife’s face.  She thrust more firmly, lengthening her strokes. Several minutes passed this way; Janet murmuring soft words, both loving and profane, making Sam’s brimming eyes drift shut, tears streaming down her cheeks as her whimpers and cries slowly increased, _“Feel me, my love, feel me inside you, feel my fist fucking you… feel me fucking your pussy….”_

 

When Janet was able to tear her eyes from Sam’s face she looked down and gasped aloud at the hugely engorged folds and opening, _“Oh…”_ she sighed, her eyes opening wide at the vivid wine color that enclosed her forearm.  Her free hand had moved, seemingly of its own accord, to hold Sam’s on her thigh and she gave it a squeeze before moving to stroke the exposed rigid clit with her forefinger, making Sam cry out,

 

 _“That’s it, baby,”_ she rasped, her straining voice sounding raw, _“Let yourself come… come deep for me sweetheart…_ ” she opened her fist slightly, trying to make it bigger inside the widened walls, _“come hard, baby…”_ she squeezed the base of Sam’s clit between her thumb and forefinger hard, pulling on the small rigid organ in time with her thrusting fist.

 

Sam’s eyes opened for a moment as she curled forward in the chair, the sight of Janet’s glistening wrist and forearm pumping furiously inside her rapidly ballooning vagina made her shake, her face turning red as her body strained, a low guttural sound issuing from her chest as the orgasm tore from her soul. Her hands flew from her thighs and back onto the padded arms of the chair, gripping them hard as her upper body flung backward, her back bowing at an impossible angle as she screamed; her backside leaving the chair as she violently convulsed and undulated, her screams becoming loud sobs when her body finally showed signs of easing down, her hips still bucking as the rest of her slowly collapsed in a limp heap.

 

Janet stilled and relaxed the hand inside, letting her fist open she left the hand inside, her free hand cupping Sam’s mound, _“That’s it, my love,”_ she soothed, _“ease down… just breathe… that’s it….”_

 

She watched and listened as Sam’s breathing gradually slowed, watching her expression transform from overwhelming ecstasy to one of peace, her eyes sliding down the glistening body and leaking nipples to the opening that still engulfed her hand.  Reluctantly, she slowly pulled free, eliciting an immediate objection,

 

 _“No, Janet…”_ Sam’s hand fumbled to grasp the arm between her legs, _“please…”_

 

“Easy, sweetheart, it’s okay,” she soothed, stilling the hand inside for a moment, “I have to pull out now…”

 

Sam slumped in the chair and watched as Janet’s hand emerged from her body, her eyes closing briefly at the feeling of sudden emptiness.  Janet tenderly closed the opening with her fingers before inching back on the carpet and closing Sam’s legs, “Stay here and rest for a minute.” she said softly as she rose from the floor, tilting Sam’s face to hers she placed a quick kiss on her lips and retreated to the bathroom.

 

Sam watched her go, her breath catching as Janet bent to retrieve the baby monitor, the moonlight illuminating the cum that had run between her wife’s thighs. She licked her lips and struggled slowly from the chair, pausing for a moment with closed eyes at the lingering sensation of rapturous warmth in her chest and womb, _Mortality is nothing…_ a small voice reminded her, _love is all there is…._

 

Janet was bent low over the sink, rinsing the lather of soap from her briskly cleaned fingers, hand, wrist and forearm, shutting off the water when she felt Sam’s hands encircle her waist, turning her from the sink to face her,

 

“It’s amazing she slept through that.” She slung her arms loosely around Janet’s waist.

 

“Yeah,” Janet snorted softly, “Thank god we turned Cassie’s sound-proofed room into her room.”

 

“Yep,” Sam pulled her close, resting her chin tiredly on top of Janet’s head, “when we get back I gotta’ remember to get the spare room sound-proofed too.” she sighed heavily before looking down into luminescent brown, “I love you, Janet Fraiser,” she smiled and kissed her sweetly, _“Thank you.”_

 

Janet stroked her face with dripping hands, “And I love you, Samantha Carter.”

 

Sam knelt on the floor and pulled Janet’s thighs apart, _“One last clean up…”_ she mumbled and licked away the drying cum that had taken her breath away,

 

“Oh, Sam…” Janet begged, but Sam’s tongue licked her soothingly, the soft laving meant only to clean and comfort. When she was done Janet sighed, “Thank you, sweetheart,” she reached for a hand and pulled her to her feet, “now let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

She gently pushed Sam to sit near the edge of the toilet lid and quickly lathered a washcloth with soap and warm water, kneeling to clean between her legs, watchful for signs of injury. After rising to rinse the cloth and wipe away the soap she knelt between her legs once again and pressing close, slid her hands up muscular thighs to gently clasp smooth hips,

 

“You’re leaking a little…” she murmured and drank for a few moments from one distended breast, smiling when she felt hands softly cupping the back of her head, stroking her hair.

 

Sam smiled sleepily; _I hope we can sleep for a while before Gracie wakes up._

she sighed inwardly, her eyes drifting closed.

Janet moved to the drink briefly from the other breast before smiling up at her, “Ready for bed?”

 

~

 

Dr. Dawbray smiled broadly; rubbing his hands together in anticipation, “Janet, my dear…” he enthused, wrapping the petite woman in a warm hug, “are the three of you having a nice stay?”

 

“Mm-yes we are,” she smiled, “we couldn’t be having a better time if we were at Disneyworld.”

 

Dawbray gave her a puzzled look before turning to take the baby from Sam, “A planet in your part of the galaxy?” he asked.

 

“Pretty much…” Janet smiled in a low voice, knowing he wasn’t really listening to her.

 

“Samantha,” he gave the tall blond a one-armed hug as he gazed down at the baby tucked in his other arm, “And Eleanor…” he stepped back to motion the women inside but he spoke to the infant, “Let’s see how you and your mothers are doing.”

 

~

 

Janet held Sam’s hand while the reversal agent gently woke her.  Her other hand softly stroked the length of Sam’s arm, her gaze lifting from her wife’s face to her daughter while Dawbray gently examined her,

 

“Eleanor…” he smiled approvingly, “I mean, Gracie, is doing very well, Janet,”

 

Janet beamed, “Its okay, I think we’ll be trying out a few variations on a theme for a while until we figure which name suits her best…. I actually thought we were going to be calling her ‘Ellie’, but it may well be ‘Grace’ by the time she starts school,” her gaze again turning to her wife, “and ‘Gracie’ certainly seems to fit her for now.”

 

“Yes,” Dawbray’s eyes crinkled at the corners, “’Gracie’ suits her well… and she is steadily gaining weight…” softly cupping the tiny head in a soft hand he continued, “Beautiful and perfect in every way…” he turned to give her a small nod, “as every parent already knows.” making Janet beam proudly at him.

 

Sam blinked, inhaling loudly, “Hey…”

 

“Hey yourself, sweetheart,” Janet quickly bent to place a quick kiss on her forehead, “how are you feeling?”

 

“Good.” Sam stretched beneath the sheet, “Is it time for lunch yet?”

 

“Yes,” Dr. Dawbray chuckled, “two more treatments over the next two weeks and your muscle tone will be where it was before your pregnancy.”

 

“Great.” Sam mumbled, sitting up, “Wanna’ come have lunch with us?”

 

The older man’s eyebrows arched high in surprise on his forehead, “Why, thank you, I’d like that very much, but I had a late breakfast and I’m afraid I have more patients after you…” he made his way back across the room towards them, “but I would like to ask a favor; I’d like to ask your permission to present your medical file to our medical council, Samantha.” He looked quickly from one woman to the other, “As you well know, Janet, our technology can see down to the molecular level, but after extensive study I still cannot fathom why I never detected the weakness in Samantha’s uterine wall…”

 

Sam emitted an amused snort, “If there’s one thing I have learned over the course of my life,” she sighed, taking Janet’s hand in hers, “is that sometimes, despite all the preparation in the world, the completely unexpected can still happen and you never see it coming.... But,” she looked at Janet again briefly, “I think I can speak for us both when I say you should feel free to take my medical file to your council.”

 

Janet nodded, “Absolutely, Sam’s medical history is unique from many different perspectives; anything you can learn to help broaden my understanding would certainly be appreciated.”

 

“Most excellent,” Dawbray enthused, “I am hopeful a new and different case study will lead to new discoveries… I am hoping we will be able to further develop our technology to help with the reduction of your other, older scars, Samantha…. It has been quite a while since we have pushed our sciences in a different direction, and if you are interested, I would like to keep familiarizing you both with ours,” he turned to include Janet, “I’m certain we’ll have questions about your medical technology and information you have learned about Goa’uld physiology.” He suddenly reached out to both women, “But not during you present stay…” he assured them, “neither of you are to be thinking about your work during this trip.” he said as he crossed the room again to check on the women’s infant daughter, “This time, right now, is just for the three of you.”

 

~

 

After lunch, with Gracie snugly tucked inside the sling on Sam’s chest the women walked, hand in hand, back to their apartment, their only detour through an art gallery and the Voyan equivalent of the corner drug store to refill their soap and shampoo bottles.

 

“This is so weird…” Sam muttered as the dispenser finished refilling their toothbrush gel.

 

Janet snickered, “I know, I can’t get used to the complete absence of checkout counters either.”

 

They took their time, asking the pharmacist to explain what some of the items were.  Sam and Janet had no embarrassment over their ignorance and the pharmacist and her staff, even though they knew who Sam was, were not intimidated by her celebrity status and treated both women as fellow Voyans.

 

 _“There is no way I’m asking what this is for…”_ Janet whispered, an embarrassed giggle escaping her.

 

Patting the tiny bottom through the sling, Sam snorted, taking the double dildo from her wife, “ _Wow_ ,” she held the clear double jelly cock this way and that, “it’s like our Feeldoe at home, but they elongated the bulbous end… _nice ridges…_ ” she wagged her eyebrows suggestively at her wife.

“ _Keep your voice down.”_ Janet hissed; her voice sounding strained in an effort not to giggle.

Sam bent to place her lips close to Janet’s ear, _“I am….”_ she said in a loud stage whisper, eliciting a strangled giggle from Janet.

 

The dildo felt like it was made from a jelly substance and while it held a semi rigid v-shape the exterior felt soft and there were multi-colored strands that ran the length. Sam gave it a squeeze and nearly jumped when it began vibrating softly in her hand,

 

_“Hey!”_

 

 _“Shh!”_ Janet admonished her, giving her arm a playful swat; _“Wow, look!”_

 

The colored strands inside the dildo had begun to glow and the harder Sam squeezed it the stronger it glowed and vibrated, “Oh, I don’t care how much this costs,” Sam marveled, “ _we have to have this_.”

 

“There is no _cost_ here…” the pharmacist suddenly appeared behind them, “Just remember to leave the unit outside of dark places like bureau drawers,” she pointed matter-of-factly at the double phallus, “it recharges using natural light,” she smiled warmly as she walked away, “and you can clean it in the dishwasher, or you can take one of these sonic counter units,” she motioned to a rectangular box on the shelf as she passed, “And just bring it in if it stops working.”

 

“Thanks.” Sam called after her and happily placed the new dildo in their canvas bag, her happy grin becoming wicked when she turned to look at her wife. Janet was fanning furiously at her beet-red face and Sam slung an arm around her, pulling her close, _“It’s just sex, Janet.”_ she whispered, discreetly this time.

 

 _“Oh, shut up.”_ Janet managed to squeak past the giggle she had determinedly choked off in her throat.

 

~

 

“You know it never occurred to me to think of the Voyans as being prudes about sex, but I didn’t expect them to be so open about it either.”

 

Janet stood in front of the new sex toys left in a pile on the bureau; one hand parked on her hip, the other on her forehead, “My god, Sam,” she sighed, “it looks like you took them all.” she turned to her, “Jesus, did you have to take them all?”

 

Sam shrugged the blue silken robe back on her shoulder and shifted Gracie onto it after placing a soft cloth over it to protect her from baby burp, “We sure got a lot of big smiles when we left, didn’t we?”

 

Janet sorted though the haul of toys; picking up first the double dildo, then the new harness, vibrating dildos and the thinner anal dildos, anal plugs and clit eggs, “Oh yeah,” she sighed heavily, “your running back in to shout that we forgot the lube wasn’t at all embarrassing either.”

 

“Hey, at least I remembered.” Sam’s grin was both wicked and unrepentant as she walked the length of their bedroom back and forth, firmly patting Gracie’s tiny back.

 

Janet snorted, “You really had a thing for the clear toys with those rainbow ribbons.” she murmured and flung herself on the bed, arms flung wide in surrender, “Oh well, we should have enough in the way of toiletries to last us the rest of our stay so I won’t have to go back and endure the, ‘so how did those sex toys work out for you?’ conversation.”

 

Sam’s laugh seemed to trigger a loud burp and tooting noise from Gracie and Sam’s laugh became an amused snort, “ _Ah…_ that’s my baby girl; a nice belch and a diappy full of poop.”

 

She walked to the changing table and Janet fell silent watching her, admiring the fall of blond hair around broad shoulders, the way she moved…. Her eyes travelled her wife’s length; from blond down to bare feet, _Even those feet turn me on_ , she thought devilishly.

 

Sam turned her head at Janet’s silence, “What?”

 

She raised her eyebrows in feigned innocence, “What would you like for dinner?”

 

~

 

After dinner they called for a nanny to drop in and watch Gracie while they went for a barefoot walk on the beach. They walked in companiable silence, again hand in hand, draping their arms around one another when they stopped to watch the sunset.

 

Janet lay her head on Sam’s breast, “God, this feels good.”

 

Sam’s eyes closed contentedly and she smiled, laying her cheek on highlighted hair, “I’ll say…” she tightened her arms around her, “I love you.”

 

Janet tilted her face up to hers, “I love you too, sweetheart…”

 

Sam dipped her head for a quick kiss but Janet effectively caught her lips and deepened the embrace; her tongue slipping inside while the hand that caressed Sam’s cheek quickly slid around through long blond hair to the back of her head, holding her in place against her mouth. Several long delicious minutes passed before they parted,

 

“Let’s go back,” Janet panted, her eyes dark with desire, “If our daughter’s asleep we can try out some of our new toys…”

 

~

 

Grace was already awake when the women entered the open glass doors and they thanked the nanny, who handed the increasingly fussy baby over to Janet,

 

“She’s definitely hungry.”

 

“Ah,” Janet grinned, “perfect timing then.” she held Gracie close, swaying side to side.

 

“Thank you.” Sam shook the woman’s hand, “It’s so nice to know someone so qualified is watching over her so we can slip out for a walk.”

 

“Anytime,” the woman smiled warmly, “we strive to provide as much care to our new parents as we do their newborns.” she added and let herself out.

 

Well,” Sam unbuttoned the white cotton blouse she wore and took the baby from her wife, “time for dinner, baby girl.”

 

Janet locked the door and dropped onto the semi-reclined adjustable couch, close to her wife and daughter; their heads leaning back comfortably on the high cushions while they watched Gracie feed; her tiny fists pressed on her mother’s breast and small blue eyes squeezed tightly closed. With utmost care Janet cupped their daughter’s head in her hand, feeling the soft wavy blond locks.  Her concentration was so complete she blinked in surprise when Sam covered her hand with her own,

 

“She’s so beautiful, sweetheart.”

 

~

 

When their daughter had been fed, burped, changed and laid in her crib to sleep until the late night feeding, the women stripped off their clothes and slid under the covers,

 

“Should I move her bassinet into the other room?” Sam asked sweetly as she slid her naked form between the sheets, “Or do you think you can keep it down to a low guttural scream when you come?”

 

Janet snorted, “I’ll try, but I have no idea what you’re gonna’ do to me so I don’t think I should make any promises…”

 

“Oh, okay…”the corners of Sam’s mouth curled impishly and she planted her mouth over Janet’s and kissed her deeply, her tongue plundering Janet’s for all she was worth.  Small squeaks and whimpering noises escaped Janet’s mouth, lost in the depths of her wife’s. Mouth, lips and tongue feasted hungrily on the other and Sam’s body followed her hands as they roamed hotly over the smaller, compact squirming form.  She pulled Janet’s legs over her own, sliding an arm beneath her to pull her close,

 

“I think we’ll start with the vibrating egg.” she mumbled against her, her hand reaching over her wife and under her pillow, _“Let’s see how hard this little egg can make you come on your little clit.”_ she rasped, pressing the clit egg between Janet’s legs and rubbing it between her folds, activating the glowing vibrating ribbons of color within.

 

 _“Oh my gaw…”_ Janet’s head flew back, the feel of the vibrating egg between her folds made her legs fly open of their own accord, _“Oh, baby…”_ she pleaded.

 

Sam pressed and rubbed the egg between Janet’s clit and inner labia, “Kiss me.” she commanded and Janet complied, pulling herself forward, her mouth and tongue blindly searching for Sam’s.  Their bodies rocked and undulated against one another, and when Janet’s hand slid down Sam’s chest and began squeezing her breast Sam gasped aloud,

 

 _“Are y-y-you, ughn,”_ concerned, Janet struggled to form the words, _“you okay?”_

 

“I forgot to have you drain my other side…” she panted, breathless.  She shifted on the mattress, letting her undulations move her upwards on the bed while she slid the arm wrapped around the petite writhing back to press her wife’s lips to her leaking breast, “Please, Janet…” she begged, _“please….”_

 

Janet clamped the leaking nipple between her lips and suckled avidly, her hips never losing the bucking rhythm against the now wildly vibrating egg and Sam’s hand.  Sam lightened her touch on the egg, having discovered the strength of the vibrations deepened with increased pressure. Janet’s body immediately relaxed somewhat, allowing her to feed on Sam’s breast, a hand holding the distended flesh, massaging gently while she drank, her hips thrusting at a slower pace.

 

When she finished she moved her lips from Sam’s breast to her mouth and kissed her deeply, _“Better?”_ she breathed.

 

Sam answered by pressing the egg firmly against Janet’s clit, making her cry out and her hips buck with renewed vigor at the strong vibration, her hands clutching wildly at her wife’s body, pressing her lips tightly closed, stifling desperate cries and whimpers. She thrust against Sam hard, the feral undulations taking over her entire body as she panted loudly,

 

 _“Inside me…”_ she begged in a tiny pleading voice, _“inside…”_ she managed and Sam obeyed, keeping her thumb pressed hard against the egg she slid first one then two fingers inside Janet’s spasming velvet walls and pumped furiously, rubbing the slick pebbled patch hard.  Gasping for air, Janet finally pressed her mouth against a sheen of perspiration between Sam’s neck and shoulder and cried out, her body becoming rigid as burning hot ejaculate exploded from her.

 

“That’s it,” Sam murmured as Janet came in her arms, “Come hard, let me feel your cum on me…” she whispered, and when the violent convulsions eventually slowed Sam eased the pressure on the egg and stilled her fingers, gently rocking the petite woman she held.

 

~

 

Propped on pillows, Janet lay in a boneless heap spread-eagle on the bed, watching Sam suck the egg into her mouth to clean it of her juices. She felt her over-stimulated clit throb and jerk deep within still swollen folds, _Oh my god I don’t believe I’m ready to go again,_ she moaned inwardly.

 

Sam discarded the egg under the pillow and pushed another pillow under Janet’s backside. She smoothed her hands over limp inner thighs, encouraging them to spread wide and licked her wife clean from perineum to clitoris, softly suckling the exposed bud when it re-emerged from beneath its puffy hood.

 

 _“Ahhh!”_ Janet cried out, her body jerking in climax once again, and she squeezed her eyes closed so hard tears squirted from between the lids when she came, “ _Ohhh…”_ she sighed shakily, “ _nughhhh…”_ Her hand held the back of Sam’s head, keeping her mouth on her clit, _so good…_ she whimpered inwardly, _so good…._

 

~

 

Sam rose from the bed and walked naked into the bathroom, Janet’s bleary gaze following her.  She placed the egg in the new sonic cleaner she had set up on the counter and closed the lid, barely able to hear the soft hum as the unit began to clean their first Voyan sex toy using sonic vibration, _Damn near everything vibrates here._ she thought with a smile as she exited the bathroom and pulled on the silken blue robe, “Want to step outside for some fresh air?” she asked as she bent over her wife’s limp form and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

 

“You say that like I can stand…” Janet mumbled, “or walk for that matter.”

 

“Come on.” Sam chuckled and pulled her from the bed, “Let’s try out another toy on our deck.”

 

Janet was halfway into her own silken scarlet robe and turned to her, “What?”

 

“It’s private enough,” she assured her, stepping into the harness, “and who’ll be out there at this time of night?”

 

Janet’s eyes riveted on the dildo that dangled between her wife’s thighs and licked suddenly dry lips, “Uh… okay, but if anyone’s down there having a midnight walk on the beach we come back inside…”

 

“Deal...” Sam’s hand was suddenly on the back of her head and she pulled her close, planting a hot kiss on her mouth.

 

Janet sagged against her, making Sam hold her up; “Okay…” she breathed and briefly dropped her head on Sam’s chest, “whatever you want.”

 

Sam grabbed the bottle of lubricant that stood next to their new toy collection and opened the glass door; pulling Janet by the hand behind her, she led her wife to the dining table on their deck. Wrapping an arm around the slender form she pulled her close, the fingers of her other hand tilting Janet’s chin towards her, “See?” she murmured quietly, “Just us chickens.”

 

“Just us horny chickens…”Janet smiled and opened her robe, sliding her arms under Sam’s open robe and pressed rapidly heating skin against Sam’s. Small elegant hands slid around to caress the length of Sam’s back, sliding down to squeeze the muscled mounds with increasing urgency. Sam’s eyes closed and she sighed aloud, smiling when she felt Janet’s breath quicken on her skin.

 

Through closed eyes, Janet had already begun to imagine what this new dido would feel like inside her and she pressed closer, luxuriating in the feel of the dangling phallus that pressed against her belly, _“Take me, Sam.”_ she whispered and turned from her arms to bend over the table, pulling the robe over her backside, _“please, baby…”_

 

Without taking her eyes from her wife’s backside Sam quickly poured some lube onto the jelly cock, smoothing it over the surface as she stepped in close. Using her hands, Janet pulled herself open in an urgent offering; _“Please…”_ she begged, grinding her throbbing clit on the table top.

 

Planting her feet solidly on the wooden deck Sam teased Janet’s opening with the head of the dildo, her vision blurring slightly at Janet’s soft whimper.  She pushed the tip just inside her dripping center then slid the member deep, grabbing the slim hips as Janet pushed her arms straight on the table, making her back arch,

 

 _“Oh yes…”_ she moaned softly, panting, _“yessss…”_

 

Strong hands held her wife as Sam began to slowly pump the length of the clear dildo in and out.  She watched in fascination as Janet’s clenching inner walls made the rainbow of ribbons within the cock glow and transformed the dildo into a vibrator. She increased the power of her thrusts, both women grunting and groaning softly in the moonlight. Sam panted, open-mouthed as the dildo glowed more brightly and the vibration increased with the growing intensity of their love-making.

 

Janet felt the world tilt slightly each time the shaft filled her, _“Fuck me, baby…”_ Janet husked quietly, _“Fuck me…”_

 

But instead Sam suddenly pulled free, grabbing at her, _“Turn around…”_ she croaked in a hoarse whisper, _“watch…”_ she panted as Janet turned and sat on the table, sliding the phallus back inside as soon as her wife spread her legs. _“Watch.”_ she implored and began thrusting again.

 

Janet had placed her hands in back of her and the robe slid from her shoulders to pool on the table behind her.  Now completely naked, she sat up and placed one hand on her inner thigh and the other on Sam’s shoulder, _“Oh…”_ was all she could manage as she watched the glowing rainbow of color disappear inside as Sam pumped and pounded ever harder, making the phallus vibrate with increasing frequency, further illuminating her opening.

 

She dug her heels into the hard flesh of Sam’s backside and opened her legs even wider, angling her hips for deeper penetration, changing the angle of the dildo within and bit her lips together, straining not to cry her pleasure aloud.

 

With each thrust the base of the dildo slammed into Sam’s clit and a low moan issued from her throat. She let go of one hip and clutched at Janet’s breast, shifting the position of her thrusting hips to deepen the contact even further until she was certain the pounding cock was fully stimulating the g-spot within.  Janet’s breathing turned increasingly harsh, her hips now bucking wildly against Sam’s, the strong muscles of her inner walls clenching the vibrating shaft that filled her so completely. The hand that held her wife by the shoulder slid up the back of her head and pulled her down and onto her open mouth. Sam squeezed the breast and hip hard, ramming inside her with short, hard strokes; making Janet half grunt half scream in her mouth.

 

The vibrator buzzed at a phenomenal rate, the sound competing with breathless grunts and soft cries and the driving slapping sounds of wet, and when Janet’s body suddenly went rigid Sam stilled her hips and pressed close, keeping the dildo buried deep within.  Janet made desperate breathless grunting noises as she came, copious squirts of ejaculate bursting from her until she was sure, in some distant part of her brain that she must have been urinating too.

 

When she started to cry Sam worriedly pulled her mouth from hers, _“Easy,”_ she pleaded, _“slow down now…”_ she tried to pull out but Janet held her firmly within, “Relax, I can’t pull out.”

 

 _“Don’t…”_ Janet pressed against her cheek, her body still frantically convulsing around tightly clenched inner walls.

 

“Stop squeezing so hard…” Sam quietly begged her, “ease down…” she moved the hand from the breast she held to stroke her cheek, _“look at me…”_ she entreated softly, _“please, Janet….”_

 

Janet drew a deep breath and looked deep into her wife’s eyes, _“Ohhhh…”_ she moaned, consciously struggling to relax the inner muscles. Still gasping for breath, a sob broke from her when Sam pulled half the cock free.  Her eyes slammed shut when she inhaled the thick scent of their sex and she involuntarily clenched the dildo, again stimulating the vibrator within, making one last thick, short stream of ejaculate burst from her as Sam finally pulled free with a wet, plopping sound.

 

Sam gulped audibly, a soft moan escaping her when she both saw and the felt Janet’s cum as it ran down her legs and dripped from the end of the dildo.  She smoothed her hands over Janet’s face, wiping away the tears, _“Are you okay?”_ she whispered.

 

Janet could only nod as she pulled Sam into shaking arms and dropped her head onto her chest, exhausted.

 

The moon had nearly set and Sam tiredly propped her chin on damp hair, looking out at the dark ocean, feeling her wife’s shuddering breath gradually slow to match the rhythm of the waves slapping gently on the shore. Her hands stroked the length of the slender back, finally reaching to pull the red silk back over her shoulders and smoothing a damp cheek with her hand, she placed soft lips on Janet’s forehead, nose, and eyelids and only briefly caressed bruised lips.

 

 _“Thank you, sweetheart…”_ she whispered.

 

“ _Thank you_ …” Sam smiled, “you know we…” her whisper abruptly faded as bemusement suddenly crossed her features.

 

For a moment Janet looked equally puzzled until understanding suddenly flooded her slowly returning senses, _“Oh my god,”_ she snickered quietly and stifled her giggles against Sam’s neck.

 

Someone was having sex on a deck two or three floor above theirs.  Sam’s lips pressed together in a wide smile and she closed her eyes, leaning into Janet’s embrace, tightening her arms around her.  They listened as the woman moaned loudly, her strained, _“huh-huh’s…”_ in perfect sync with the grunting sounds of her partner.

 

Janet placed her lips close to Sam’s and whispered, _“Someone grunts just like you.”_ She could feel Sam’s smile and rubbed her cheek and nose against her wife’s, _“Should we go inside?”_

 

 _“Not yet.”_ Sam breathed hotly in her ear.

 

Janet wrapped her arms and legs firmly around her and they held each other close, listening to the moans and sounds of wet slapping thrusts and cries until the couple above reached climax, the woman shouting her orgasm into the night.

 

She felt Sam tremble and dropped the legs she held around her waist. She hurriedly pushed the strap-on off her hips and pushed her into the nearest chair. Without speaking she pushed her legs apart, kneeling between them to avidly lap at her dripping center. Foregoing any kind of fancy technique, she quickly licked away their combined drying cum before plundering Sam’s depths with her tongue, lapping and thrusting until she could feel the trembling in Sam’s body transform into violent undulations. She clamped her lips over the hot rush of ejaculate, rubbing her tongue against the roof of Sam’s opening while she drank the lightly sweet cum that filled her mouth.  Several minutes passed as her wife jerked and shook in the throes of the powerful orgasm and Janet kept her mouth on the fluttering opening until the tremors began to subside, finally resting her cheek on a lean inner thigh for a long moment before grabbing the discarded strap-on by the harness.

 

Wordless, she pulled Sam from the chair and both women shuffled back into their apartment. She turned to close the door behind her and together they stumbled to the bedroom where Sam discarded her robe on the floor before collapsing on the bed. Janet tossed the strap-on in the bathroom sink, too tired to ask how the sonic cleaner worked and discarding her own robe on the floor, dropped in an exhausted heap next to her wife,

 

“We’re gonna’ sleep as much as Gracie does, “she mumbled to the already sleeping blond, “for at least… the nex...  twenny… four….” and utterly surrendered to deep slumber.

 

~

 

Janet struggled into wakefulness, “Sam?” she fumbled worriedly in the dark, “Sam, what is it?”

 

The strangled cry had wrenched both women awake and Sam sat up in bed, breathing hard, “It’s nothing…” she panted and hunched forward painfully, holding her right shoulder, “I slept on it wrong.” she grunted, clearly in pain.

 

Janet sat up beside and slightly behind her, her hands smoothing over Sam’s shoulder, _“Let me feel…”_ she whispered.

 

“I’m okay,” Sam husked, “did I wake Gracie?”

 

Janet snorted softly, “I think we’d know if you did.” Her hands and fingers palpated in a gradually deepening quest to isolate spasming muscles.

 

Sam hissed in pain though tightly clenched teeth and tried not to pull away from her wife.

 

“Sorry.” Janet murmured, stilling her hands.  She cupped the joint until Sam relaxed before massaging the muscles again, more gently this time. A few minutes passed before she felt Sam relax and sigh,

 

 _“Thanks…”_ Sam whispered, _“That feels better.”_

 

“Everytime.”  Janet’s hands and fingers continued their ministrations until Sam finally lay back on the mattress, pulling Janet down with her but her petite wife crawled over to her other side, “Switch sides with me…”

 

Sam obediently scooted to the other side of the bed,

 

“There,” Janet snuggled against her once again, “now you can lie on your other side.” She kept her head on the pillow, looking at her, “Better?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam gave her a tired grin, “thanks.”

 

“Bad dream?”

 

“Typical.” she admitted, “One of those irritating… flashing bits and pieces of getting my ass kicked and fried with a painstick…” _her wrists tied to a bar across the back of her shoulders where she lay facedown on the floor and thinking nothing could top the pain of being beaten by the cane-like stick until she felt the sharp prongs of the Goa’uld painstick pierce her skin and its activation fired every neuron in her body, making her scream until she was hoarse… and the horrible stench of burnt flesh after that made her retch and heave._ “But I think sleeping in a bad position triggered it in the first place.”

 

Janet threaded her fingers through Sam’s and pulled the hand between her breasts, “You’ve had hardly any bad dreams since we’ve been here.”

 

Sam smiled in the dark, “Yeah, it’s been a nice respite, huh?” and pulling her close, buried her nose in the highlighted hair and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, “Sorry I woke you…” she mumbled, returning them both to sleep.

 

~

 

The mornings passed with practiced ease; both women having settled into a routine that suited their new daughter’s feeding schedule, calling for a nanny midmorning so they could spend an hour in the building’s exercise room, outfitted with machines that looked and operated like the workout equipment on Earth,

 

“It doesn’t matter where you go in the galaxy,” Sam had dryly noted, “people still need to exercise to stay healthy.”

 

“Well,” Janet teased, “the Goa’uld do have their sarcophagi.”

 

“Yah,” Sam snorted back at her, “and look what it does to them.”

 

When they finished Sam wagged her eyebrows at Janet, “The only downside here is that we have to go all the way back down to our apartment before we can shower…”

 

“Uh-huh,” Janet rolled her eyes and pressed close to whisper, _“like I would have sex with you in a public shower.”_

 

“My, how the memory dulls with time…” Sam teased, “because I can _clearly_ remember some incidents in the SGC locker room showers…”

 

“Shut up…” Janet laughed, snapping at her with her towel.

 

~

 

Few words were exchanged when they finally got in the shower together just before lunch, the volume on the baby monitor left on the bathroom counter turned on high so they could hear their daughter over the sound of the water.  Silent, they shampooed and scrubbed each other with soapy lather until Janet knelt behind her wife; her hands smoothing over and massaging the muscled mounds, her nose and lips caressing the cleft between.

 

Sam’s eyes closed and she put her hands against the wall for support.  Janet’s tongue flicked at the puckered opening, lapping at the rivulets of water that streamed down Sam’s body. Her hands and thumbs lifted the slippery mounds of muscle just above the tops of muscular thighs, parting them enough to press her mouth on the sensitive flesh, the tip of her tongue tracing a delicious outline along the rim.

 

Sam panted loudly, tilting her head downward so she wouldn’t inhale the spray from one of the many shower heads that lined the walls. Janet’s hands moved from under her backside around her hips, pulling her even more firmly onto her mouth.  Sam arched her back, pushing herself further onto Janet’s questing tongue, her loud moan transforming into a whimpering cry as Janet thrust further inside.

 

Janet kept her tongue stiff as possible and pumped inside her wife’s backside, sliding her right hand around a slippery thigh, her fingers searching out the straining clit.  She squeezed and pulled and twisted the small rock-hard organ until Sam’s body became rigid, shaking from head to toe as she came, her head thrown back as she screamed,

 

_“OH GOD, JANET!”_

 

Janet hung on, her tongue and fingers teasing long waves of ecstasy from her wife until she could come no more, finally withdrawing her tongue and laying her cheek against the quivering backside, her hands smoothing the length of trembling thighs as she held her.

 

When she finally stood Sam turned and pulled her close, her arms wrapping tightly around her, “Oh my god, Janet Fraiser, you really are amazing.”

 

 _“Hmm,”_ Janet smiled and pulled her down for a hot kiss, _“I know you like it when I tongue-fuck your ass.”_ she whispered hotly.

 

Sam groaned aloud at the tingling sensation Janet’s words were causing in her nipples and clitoris. She pulled Janet from the shower; the sensors in the floor shutting off the water.  They toweled off, pressing against one another to plant hot kisses on the other’s lips until both were laughing,

 

“Come on…” Janet snorted, “if Gracie’s still asleep let’s go to bed.” She walked naked into the bedroom and slid under the covers after checking on their still sleeping daughter. She ran fingers through still damp hair, her breath catching at the sight of her wife stepping into a harness sporting one of the anal dildos. The slender anal jelly was fairly long and Janet’s felt her clit stiffen; impatient to find out how deeply she would be penetrated.

 

Sam smiled as she climbed on the bed, her eyes locking on dark, smoldering brown, _“Don’t wake the baby.”_

 

 _“I’ll behave…”_ Janet purred, pushing the covers off and rolling onto her stomach.  She pulled a pillow under her pelvis and arched her backside provocatively.

 

 _“Hmm,”_ Sam breathed as she carefully lowered her length on top of her petite wife, “you’re impatient…”

 

 _“I want you inside me…”_ Janet murmured in a husky voice and arched her backside against Sam’s crotch, emitting a needful whimper at the feel of the long slim dildo pressing into her flesh.

 

Sam hummed, breathing in her freshly showered scent before placing a wet kiss on her neck and pushed herself into a kneeling position between Janet’s legs.  She flipped open the cap from the nozzle on the bottle of water-based lubricant, squeezing some along the length of the toy then playfully inserted the tip of the lube inside the puckered opening and squeezed some inside for good measure.

 

 _“Oh, Sam…”_ Janet moaned at the feel of cool lubricant filling the tight channel, her hands gripping the sheet, _“please, sweetheart….”_

 

Sam quickly smoothed the lube over the jelly phallus and pulled on Janet’s hips until she was on all fours, _“Just to get me inside…”_ she mumbled, positioning the tip at Janet’s anus,

 

 _“In me…”_ Janet panted, rocking backward, her rear channel straining to swallow the toy.

 

Sam wanted to utter something erotic but words deserted her as she thrust her hips forward, watching, enrapt as the dildo slid easily inside, the glowing ribbons of light illuminating Janet’s rectum.

 

 _“Oh… yes… yes…”_ Janet whispered harshly when it began to vibrate deep inside in the tight channel, _“Oh fuck me, Sam…”_

 

She pushed the length inside until her pelvis pressed snugly against Janet’s backside before lying on top of her again.  Janet let the weight press her back onto the bed and sighed contentedly when Sam wrapped her arms securely around her, moaning softly as she began to pump and thrust the vibrating toy with more vigor.  As Janet’s moans and cries increased, Sam slid a hand beneath to fondle her clit and folds, fingers teasing her from straining clit to flooded opening. She gradually rested her weight more fully on her wife as her fingers continued their assault on Janet’s center, her other hand gripping a taut breast, her fingers squeezing and rolling the rock hard nipple.  She pressed her forehead into the mattress beneath and grunted into soft light brown hair, her long undulating strokes becoming short, stabbing thrusts as Janet gripped the soft dildo ever harder and the increased vibration pushed them both to the edge and over.

 

Janet’s body bucked and writhed underneath her and facedown she shouted into the mattress, _“OH GOD OH GOD I’M COMING! I’M COMI…”_

 

Sam’s fingers stilled once again and she simply hung on, keeping the vibrating toy buried in her wife’s backside while she trembled and jerked beneath her, her shouts and cries lost in the pillow she had grabbed to cover her mouth. When she finally pulled the pillow away, gasping for breath, Sam slowly pulled free, moaning at the sight of the long glowing toy emerging from Janet’s body.

 

 _“No!  Wait…”_ Janet begged her but Sam shook her head and turned Janet onto her back and lay between her legs,

 

 _“Shhh…”_ Sam whispered, licking the ejaculate and creamy cum from the still puffy opening and folds.

 

Several minutes passed as Janet lay limply on the bed while Sam took her time to lick away every drop of fluid from between her wife’s thighs.  Gracie woke just as Janet was dozing off and Sam playfully licked at one of her nipples to wake her,

 

“Hey,” she playfully ticked her ribs, making Janet groan in protest, “our daughter’s awake…”

 

“Okay…” Janet mumbled.

 

“Let’s get dressed and go for a walk.”

 

~

 

This time Janet carried their daughter in the sling while Sam carried an umbrella between them, providing shade for the family of three,

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking when we give Dawbray your file we could really blow his mind and give him a pile of our other weird and interesting cases we’ve compiled during our time at the SGC.”

 

“So, you think I’m weird and interesting?” Sam teased her.

 

“No!” Janet turned to her, “I meant…”

 

Sam nudged her amicably, “I’m kidding…”

 

“What I meant was, let’s give them some of the weird cases we’ve come across with viruses, bacteria and devices we still haven’t figured out… if General Hammond agrees….”

 

When they returned to their apartment Janet handed Gracie to Sam and sat down at the dining room table with a digital Voyan pad,

 

“Hey,” Sam arranged Gracie on a blanket on the table, cupping a hand under the small, raised head and shoulders so she could watch, “remember the time we went to Antarctica…”

 

“And you and General O’Neill nearly froze to death?”

 

“No, when the research team found that woman frozen in the ice and you thawed her out…”

 

“Ayiana.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam began to warm to the task at hand, “and the time we worked together on that pesticide Linea created on that planet that caused amnesia and reverse aging….”

 

Janet scribbled on the pad’s screen with the stylus, her brow knit in concentration, “Yeah,” she muttered faintly, “and what was that hallucinogenic on that _hell_ planet…” she frowned at the pad.

 

“The Blood of Sokar…”

 

Janet’s eyes closed briefly at the memory of running up the ramp along with her medical team to help the battered SG1 when they stumbled through the gate…

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she heaved a deep sigh and looked up from the pad, “I’m gonna’ have to cross reference a lot of these with your medical file.”

 

“Yeah…” Sam concurred, tickling Gracie under her chin, “They’re gonna want to know about the Tok’ra memory disk we used on that mission….” she bent to place her lips on Gracie’s stomach, blowing a soft raspberry noise, “Tummy fart!” she smiled down at her.

 

Janet watched from the other side of the table, her heart swelling so much in her chest she worried for a moment that she might actually pass out from the emotion that filled her.

 

“And throw in the one from that foothold situation… they’ll want to see those devices too. We’ve only been able to get just so far in reverse engineering those things, hopefully Hammond will release that stuff from Area 52 as well.”

 

Janet blinked and sniffed, “Don’t you mean Area 51?”

 

“52 is the archive inside Area 51.”

 

“Really?

 

“Yah, for a long time now.”

 

“’Huh,” Janet shrugged inwardly and added the files to her growing list.

 

Sam looked back down at Gracie, addressing her, “They’ll fly that stuff out of there on one of the ‘Janet Flights’ I named after your mamma.” she explained, “Every time one of Area 51’s white commuter jets with the red stripe takes off and lands at the airport in Las Vegas it uses a ‘Janet Call Sign’ like, ‘Janet seven niner’ while it’s within five air miles of the Las Vegas tarmac… then once its outside of that they change it to something else…” Gracie responded by issuing a mighty, if tiny yawn, waving her small fists in the air, “and they’re called ‘Janet Flights’ because _I_ got to name them….” Gracie blinked sleepily and emitted a soft tooting noise in her diaper.

 

Janet snorted quietly in amusement, “Great, you’ve bored her into simultaneous somnolence and flatulence.”

 

“Yeah, well, I do that to people.” Sam sighed and rose from the table, taking Gracie into the other room to change and feed her before putting her down for a nap.

 

Janet smiled after them for a long moment before looking back at the pad, entering the case file of SG1’s expedition to P7X-377, adding ‘muon radiation and crystal skull’ parenthetically. Excepting Daniel because he was thrown into another dimension, all three team members were adversely affected when exposed to the potentially lethal radiation on that mission. But of the three, Sam’s exposure was by far the worst and Janet stared down at the pad, although what she saw was Sam lying in the hospital bed, sweating profusely in the high fever that followed for a full twenty-four hours after their return through the gate. Janet had pushed fluids and kept a worried vigil, afraid Sam would arrest or her kidneys or some other major organ would crash at any moment.

 

 _And add the armband that Tok’ra woman brought….._ Several minutes passed as she added more files to the list.

 

Sam returned from the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her, “Almost done?’ she asked, placing the baby monitor and other items on the coffee table.

 

“Probably not,” she admitted, “but we have a check-in with the SGC coming up tomorrow and I think we should forward the list anyway so Diane can bring digital copies of the files when she comes back for her meet an’ greet with the psychiatric council.”

 

Sam walked around the table to peer at the pad over her wife’s shoulder, “Uh… _wow…”_ she remarked, “That should keep them busy for a few years.” She gave the small shoulders a squeeze, “Join me on the couch so you can even me out?”

 

Janet grinned up at her, “Sure…” Sam pulled her from the chair and over to the couch.  When she saw the pile of sex toys on the coffee table she grinned widely, “We’ve been together for a long time and I can’t remember us ever being able to have this much sex before.” She dropped on the couch next to Sam and reached inside her open blouse, “not that I’m complaining, mind you….”

 

“We’ve been having lots of sex since Cassie went to college…”

 

“And we still will when we go home,” Janet exposed the full breast, stroking it softly, “we have more babysitters now that Daniel and Vala are raising one of their own.”

 

Sam sighed and smoothed the hair from Janet’s face, “We’ll have to take turns you know.”

 

“Mmm-hmm…” Janet hummed and took the nipple in her mouth.  She settled across Sam’s lap, nestling her head in the crook of her arm. Sam’s eyes closed and she scooted down on the couch, sinking into the cushions.  Her free hand stroked her wife’s face and hair while Janet fed, the hand eventually roaming over her wife’s smooth lines and curves, caressing in an increasingly heated fashion until she pulled the blouse Janet wore from her waistband and slid her hand beneath the fabric and over rapidly heating skin.

 

When Janet finally pulled from her wife’s breast her eyes were dark and she sat up, pulling off her blouse and bra over her head, “Get undressed,” she murmured in a husky voice.

 

Sam smiled and stood, rapidly shedding her clothes in a heap on the floor.

 

“Here,” Janet quickly shed her clothes and handed the harness to her, “put this on.” She got up to close the sliding glass door and pulled the sheers closed as well. She looked over her shoulder at Sam adjusting and tightening the straps, “Sit in the chair…” she nodded to one of the dining chairs around the dining table.

 

Sam grinned amiably and walked to the dining table by the kitchen, knowing her wife watched the jelly cock that bobbed between her legs. When she turned to sit in the chair her eyebrows rose in surprise when Janet suddenly appeared in front of her and placed the vibrator, anal plug and bottle of lubricant on the table then dropped to her knees between her legs.  Silent, she laid the jelly dildo across the top of a toned thigh and cupped her hands beneath Sam’s backside, pushing and prodding her lips and nose with increasing urgency between the ripening folds, nearly swooning at the powerful scent of her wife’s sex, and finally licked them with the tip of her tongue,

 

 _“Ohhh…”_ she groaned softly, the sight of Sam’s flooded center taking her breath away. She lapped at the creamy wealth, forcing herself to pause and watch as more emerged from velvety depths. She took the anal plug and lube from the table and teased the flooded opening with it, smiling almost smugly to herself when she heard Sam’s whimper turn into a groan,

 

_“Oh, please, Janet… nugh…”_

 

Janet slid the length of the plug inside and gave it a turn, eliciting another moan from her wife. Holding the plug in place she flipped open the cap on the lubricant and squeezed some onto the slightly open sphincter.

 

 _“Oh, please god…”_ Sam begged at the feel of the cool lube, her thighs trembling, _“please….”_

 

Janet’s brow furrowed slightly in concentration as she inserted the bottle’s nozzle and squeezed a healthy amount of lubricant inside. She withdrew and after discarding the lube on the table she smoothly pulled the cum-coated plug from Sam’s depths and slid the length inside her slippery rear channel,

 

Sam cried out, and holding the plug in place Janet looked up at her worriedly, “Are you okay?”

 

 _“Oh…”_ Sam moaned and squeezed the toy as she writhed in the chair, _“oh… it’s good…”_ she panted as the plug began to vibrate, _“good….”_

 

Sam’s eyes were closed so she failed to see Janet quickly grab the dildo and slide it deep inside, making her cry out again.

 

 _“Feel it in your wet pussy now…”_ Janet rasped.

 

Sam answered with a loud whimper, gasping at the sensation of fullness as her clutching inner walls activated the vibrator within and moaned at the sensation of having both filled channels vibrating at once. Janet’s gaze turned dark with desire as she watched ecstatic bliss wash over Sam’s features, pleasure overwhelming her ability to speak as she looked down into her wife’s face; crying grunting noises escaping her as she panted wildly.

 

Janet was so wet she could feel drops of her own cum dripping from her pounding center. She held both dildo and anal plug inside her wife, “Close your legs and sit up a little.” she instructed and Sam struggled to comply, her hands cramping where she gripped the seat of the chair, her eyes slamming shut when her squeezing muscles made the toys vibrate even harder.

 

Sam sat straighter in the chair and Janet quickly sat astride her, sliding the strap-on dildo Sam wore into her opening, _“Oh, finally…”_ she sighed as she sank onto the shaft, her eyes closing in satisfaction at the feeling of fullness, then whimpered when she squeezed her inner walls and activated the vibrator, _“Oh, fuck me deep, baby…”_ she entreated as she rocked on Sam’s lap, grinding on the phallus to take it as deeply as possible, _“fuck me now…”_ she panted.

 

Sam finally let go of the chair and placed her hands on Janet’s hips. She squirmed and writhed, the strong vibration of the soft jelly plug and dildo was distracting but she managed to buck her hips upwards, endeavoring to thrust the strap-on cock into her wife.

 

 _“Oh god, I can’t wait…”_ Janet mewled and began furiously rubbing her clit with her fingers, frantically riding the vibrating cock within.

 

A sob broke from Sam; the physical sensations were overwhelming and watching her wife masturbate pushed her over the edge, _“Oh my god, Jah… Jah…nugh-nugh….”_ her voice shook with her bucking, undulating hips.

 

 _“I’m gonna’ come, baby…”_ Janet panted in a high-pitched voice, _“I’m co…”_ she threw back her head and screamed as the orgasm took her.

 

Sam cried out as well, unable to keep watching as Janet frantically masturbated and rocked on her lap, her eyes finally slamming closed as the orgasm shook her body in violent convulsions.  The buried toys vibrated with endless strength and both women ejaculated heavily, the sounds of plentiful wet drowned out by their cries.

 

Sobbing, Sam wrapped her arms around Janet and held her tight as she rolled forward off the chair and carefully lowered them both to the floor.  Janet lay spread-eagle and boneless on the soft carpet, her body still convulsing. Gasping loudly, Sam pushed away from her, pulling the phallus from within. She rolled back and spread her legs, pulling the dildo and plug from openings bathed in lube, ejaculate and creamy cum.

 

On shaking limbs she crawled on all fours to lay next to her wife, “Are you okay?” she gasped in a shaky voice.

 

Janet could only nod and rolled onto her side, facing her.  Their hands lay limply on each other’s cheek, and half an hour passed before Sam finally cleared her throat,

 

“Thank god for Voyan technology…” she croaked in a hoarse whisper, “I gotta’ ask how vibrational science can make such excellent soundproofed walls… or the Voyan police would have kicked in the door before we finished.”

 

“Do you really think those toys would have ever let us _finish?”_ Janet mumbled.

 

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know,” she conceded and rolled onto her back, “Do you think we could have come to death?”

 

“Jesus,” Janet snorted weakly and rolled over, “I hope not.” she muttered, pushing herself from the floor, “Gracie’s still asleep.” she noted, squinting at the baby monitor on the dining table before carefully lowering herself next to her wife again. They listened to each other breathe for several more minutes before Janet said, “Sam?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“These Voyans must have absolutely inhuman sex drives if they consider these just run-of-the-mill sex toys.”

 

Sam considered that for a moment then closed her eyes, _“Oh… my… sweet god….”_

 

Janet snorted exhaustedly, “We are definitely out of our league.”

 

“Well,” Sam rolled onto an elbow, “for now anyway.” she grinned lopsidedly and settled on Janet’s chest, angling a breast towards her mouth and suckled a pliant nipple.

 

Janet chuckled softly and her eyes drifted shut as she sighed, “Shit.”

 

~

 

Sam greeted her wife and Dawbray with a yawn and, “Hey…”

 

“Hey, yourself, sweetheart...” Janet smiled down at her.

 

“Did you tell him?”

 

“No,” Janet smiled at Dawbray, “I was waiting for you to wake up first.”

 

“Tell me what?” the older man turned to them, their daughter in his arms.

 

“Sam and I were talking and thought it would be a great idea to let you and your council have access to more than just her medical file,” she looked down at her wife, “although I’m sure that alone could keep them busy for years, but we thought your medical council and scientific community might enjoy reviewing some of the more interesting and unusual offworld mission files… and a lot of those are also related to Sam’s medical history…”

 

“Really?” the older man’s eyes lit up.

 

“Oh yeah,” Sam scrubbed at her face, “we got the green light from our commanding officer yesterday so Doctor Rayne will be bringing the files in a massive digital package through the gate with her when she comes back for her meetings with your psychiatric council.”

 

“That’s in just two days!” Janet couldn’t help but grin at the man’s excitement, and laughed aloud when he handed Grace to her and jubilantly rubbed his hands together, “Oh, thank you…” he enthused, “my colleagues are very excited at the prospect of having something new and different to research… thank you.” He grabbed Sam’s hand in both his own and gave it small shake.

 

“General Hammond is also going to allow you and your scientists six-month access to some of the technology we’ve recovered from some offworld missions as well,” Sam scrubbed at her face with her free hand, “It’d be great if you could help us reverse engineer some of it.” she shrugged, “There’s still so much we just don’t know about how some of these ancient devices work.”

 

~

 

“Man, this feels good.” Sam remarked as they walked home, patting Grace’s bottom through the sling.

 

“Really?” Janet grinned as they walked along, arm in arm.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Sam nodded, “I can really feel a difference this time.” she added, sliding her hand beneath the sling and feeling her abdomen.

 

“Well, I’m sure working out has helped…”

 

“I know,” Sam shrugged, “but it feels so much firmer…. Dawbray was right; it really does feel like it did before you knocked me up.”

 

Janet snorted, “Good thing since that was your last treatment.”

 

“You know,” Sam tugged at her and teasingly murmured sotto voce, “we could tell them we’ll only exchange intel with them if they give us the technology that tightened me up ‘ _down there’_ …”

 

“And?”

 

“Whaadaya’ mean, ‘ _and_?” Sam snorted disbelievingly, “And we could make a fortune off all the men and women of Earth who want six-pack abs without the work…” Janet only laughed and Sam continued, teasing, “What?  We’d be rich I tells ya’… _rich!”_

 

Janet sighed and rolled her eyes, “You only get that result if you have a six-pack before you get pregnant.”

 

“Hmm,” Sam looked thoughtful for a moment and sniffed, “bummer.”

 

~

 

Gracie was still asleep and Janet smiled mischievously as she snuggled under Sam’s chin, her fingers curling around the clit egg she had stashed under her pillow. _We’ve tried them all but one…_ Janet’s smile turned into an amiable grin, remembering how Sam had sighed expressively when she admitted she would have to wait until after her last “tightening” treatment before she believed she could wield the double dildo with any proficiency.

 

Still grinning, she kissed Sam’s neck, caressing the soft skin with her lips and the tip of her tongue. She slid the egg under the covers and between her wife’s legs, pressing ever closer when Sam began to moan quietly in her sleep, _“That’s it,”_ Janet murmured, _“wake up slowly now…”_

 

Of their own accord, Sam’s arms tightened around the slim figure pressed against her and came awake with a small cry, _“Easy, sweetheart…”_ Janet left a trail of increasingly wet kisses up Sam’s throat until she could plant her lips on a hungrily searching mouth.

 

Sam hummed in her wife’s mouth; the feel of the clit egg gently vibrating between her folds making her respiration increase as Janet plundered her mouth and suckled on her tongue. Her eyes slammed shut when Janet suddenly slid the egg up through her folds and onto her clit, _“Oh god,”_ Sam tore her mouth away, _“please…”_

 

 _“Please what?”_ Janet breathed.

 

 _“Harder...”_ Sam panted.

 

Janet pressed the egg further onto Sam’s clit, rubbing the soft vibrating egg between the straining clit and sodden folds, _“Tell me what you want.”_ she asked in a throaty voice, remembering how Sam had used this tactic on her early in their sex life together to get her to reveal her innermost fantasies and desires. She watched as waves of pleasure washed over Sam’s face as she writhed against her in the bed, her soft moans and cries triggering memories of Sam holding her in the same way; _her hand expertly rubbing the battery-operated clit egg between her folds, her mouth and tongue on her breasts as she hotly breathed against hypersensitive skin, “Tell me what you want…”_

 

 _“Fingers…”_ Sam gasped quietly.

 

_“Fingers?”_

 

_“Inside me…”_

 

Janet smiled and shifted her thumb onto the egg, keeping it pressed against Sam’s clit while her fingers stroked a path down through rigid folds and into steaming, flooding depths.

 

Sam pressed her lips tightly together and rolled slightly on top of Janet and the invading hand, her undulations becoming more frantic.

 

 _“Tell me…”_ Janet whispered harshly, _“tell me what else you want me to do…”_

 

 _“More…”_ Small crying noises issued from the back of Sam’s throat as her hips began to buck wildly under the covers, _“I wan…ugh!_ ” she suddenly arched forward, curling over Janet’s petite form, _“UGH! UGH! UGH!”_ she convulsed as she came, her cries buried in Janet’s pillow.

 

Janet kept her arm wrapped around her as she jerked and trembled in the bed, smiling blissfully when she felt the hot squirts of ejaculate fill her hand. She rode the orgasm with her for a long as she thought Sam could stand it, only easing the egg’s pressure on her clit and slowing her fingers when Sam began to shake and cry softly. She left the egg to vibrate softly between quivering folds and pulled her hand and fingers free.

 

Sam slid off and lay limply on her side, her eyes still shut while small quakes and tremors shook her. Janet watched, first licking the drying cum collected on her palm before sucking her fingers clean, her eyes involuntarily closing at the ejaculate’s sweet taste that contrasted so exquisitely with the salt sweetness of the creamy cum. When she was done she pushed the covers down to Sam’s knees and pulled the egg from between her legs, making Sam groan softly at the feel of her wife’s fingers and loss of the egg,

 

Janet licked the egg clean and long minutes passed before Sam could open her eyes, “Fantastic way to wake up…” she sighed, “thank you.”

 

“Anytime, my love…” Janet leaned to place a fairly chaste kiss on her wife’s lips.

 

~

 

“I’ll do that.” Janet draped a small clean diaper over her shoulder and held her hands out for their daughter.

 

Sam smiled and let her wife lift the small form from her arms, “Thanks,” she murmured and shrugged back into her clothes as she rose from the chair, “are we going to bed after this?’ she asked sweetly.

 

“I believe it is bedtime.” Janet looked over her shoulder at her, her smile conspiratorial as she patted Gracie’s tiny back, “I know I don’t need to ask this but, what?”

 

“Nothing,” Sam replied, her voice the soul of innocence, “but you should know turn about is fair play.”

 

Grace emitted two small burps, “Turn about what?” Janet squinted at her shoulder to check for baby spittle.

 

“Oh please,” Sam snorted as she undressed, _“Tell me what you want…”_ she said in a sultry voice.

 

“Hey,” Janet laughed as she lay their daughter on the changing table, “You did it first…”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yah, _you…_ ” she turned to briefly look over her shoulder at her, “you used a clit egg on me too.”

 

“I did?” Sam slid under the covers, her brows knit in bewilderment.

 

“Yes,” Janet smiled as she gently cleaned and patted Gracie’s bottom dry, “you used it to make me tell you my _deepest desires…”_

 

 _“Ohhh….”_ Memory suddenly flooded Sam’s awareness and her skin flushed at the images of Janet in the throes of climax.

 

“So after all this time I believe it was my turn at _turn about_ , sweetheart.” She pressed the Velcro-like ends together on the clean diaper and gently laid the already sleeping baby in the bassinet, “Goodnight, Gracie.” she murmured quietly as her eyes automatically scanned the softly glowing monitor.

 

“And now it’s my turn again,” Sam grinned as Janet slid under the covers, next to her.

 

“Oh, really?” Janet wagged her eyebrows before descending on the other, still full breast.

 

 _“Ohhh,”_ Sam’s eyes fluttered closed as Janet suckled, “Yeah… _really.”_ she sighed.

 

Janet smiled against the breast and fed quietly for several minutes before lying back on the pillow.

 

Sam smoothed the hair from her wife’s eyes, “So tell me, Janet, _tell me what you want….”_

 

Janet licked her lips and pulled Sam’s hand between her breasts, over her heart, “Do you remember the two things I was most embarrassed to ask you for back then?” she asked, part of her hoping as fervently as she did the first time Sam asked her this question that she would somehow _just know_ so she wouldn’t have to say the one thing aloud if Sam wasn’t ready yet. The first time Janet was just embarrassed to say the words, but this time….

 

Sam’s grin turned wicked; “Of course I do…” she fairly harrumphed, “You wanted to try anal sex…”

 

“Yes, and?”

 

“And…” Her eyes narrowed slightly, her expression at once amorous and unreadable, “you wanted me to spank you.”

 

“Yes,” Janet smiled gently and pressed the hand more firmly against her heart, “and you did, you spanked me real good a few times, but then…”

 

Sam sighed and turned slightly, looking away, “And then I went offworld and got caught by the Goa’uld…”

 

“And they tortured you.” Janet said softly, “you came back to me a bloody, traumatized mess and when we finally had sex again I didn’t stop to think about how what you went through might still affect you…”

 

“It wasn’t your fault...”

 

Janet chewed on her lower lip for a moment, “I still should have talked to you about it before we started touching each other that night…”

 

Sam turned back to her and placed a kiss against her lips to make her stop. She remembered that night well; their kissing had turned to fondling and although Janet had asked if Sam was alright with making love it wasn’t until Janet had pulled down her pants and underwear and asked Sam to spank her that she started to feel anxious.  She could remember the acrid taste of bile that rose in her throat as she slapped Janet’s ass, the hot, stinging sensation that covered her palm made her break out in a sweat and as she kept spanking her backside an inexplicable feeling of dread and fear washed over her and she burst into tears. Alarmed, Janet had scrambled off her lap and Sam fell to her knees on the floor of their bedroom and sobbed, _“Please,” she had begged, wrapping her arms tightly around the slender waist, “I can’t… please….”_

 

“My god…” Sam’s brows knit together, this time in consternation, “have you wanted me to spank you all this time?”

 

 _“All this time…”_ Janet snorted softly, “do you know what you’ve had to endure from all your brave offworld missions, sweetheart?” Sam blinked and she continued, “The years of nightmares, the post traumatic stress…”

 

“But I’m better now.”

 

A beatific grin spread across her features, “Yes,” she nodded, “I know you are, but that night… that night I swore I’d never ask for that again until you knew you were ready.”

 

“But why didn’t you say something?”

 

“I couldn’t, sweetheart,” Janet swallowed against the lump in her throat, “you were so scared, you were in so much… emotional pain.” she shrugged, “Besides, it was only that one thing, you still seemed to be able to make love to me in all the other ways, didn’t you?”

 

Sam finally smiled, “Yeah, I guess I was still able to perform adequately, huh?”

 

 _“Always.”_ Janet kissed her.

 

Sam luxuriated in the caress for a long moment before pulling away and sliding out of bed.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“If she stays asleep I’m just going to roll Gracie’s bassinet into the living room for a while.”

 

“Okay…” Janet rolled over to turn on the remote baby monitor on her nightstand. She lay quietly in the bed although her heart had begun to race in arousal and anticipation. She watched with unabashed adoration when Sam came back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her,

 

“Come here…” Sam held her hand out to her and Janet took it shyly, letting her pull her from the bed. Sam gave her an amorous grin and first sat down on the edge of the mattress before pulling Janet facedown across her lap, _“Ahh,”_ she sighed, her caressing hand and eyes admiring the view of her wife’s pert backside, “I could look at _this_ all day.”

 

Janet laughed and just as she turned her head to look at her, her eyes slammed shut at the feel and sound of the sharp slap on her backside, _“OH!”_ she cried out and Sam hesitated uncertainly, her hand held in mid-air,

 

“Was that too hard?”

 

 _“N-n-n-no…”_ Janet stammered, her skin flushing with heat, “just unexpected…” she took a clearing breath and turned again to look at Sam in reassurance, “please don’t let me stop you, _Colonel_.” she purred, squirming on her lap.

 

Sam smiled and slapped her again, watching the skin redden beneath her hand. She slapped first one cheek and then the other, her center pulsing with heat as Janet began to undulate against her, openly grinding herself on Sam’s thigh. She spanked Janet harder with her increasing cries for more and after a few minutes passed she paused to smooth her hot palm over reddened skin, 

 

“How does it feel?” she panted.

 

Janet whimpered, still humping her wife’s lap and thigh, _“Oh, don’t stop, baby…”_

 

 _“How does it feel?”_ Sam asked again, her hand alternately smoothing over and pinching the reddened skin.

 

 _“Hot…”_ Janet whispered harshly, her voice barely audible, _“It burns…it stings… I want to come, baby,”_ she whimpered, _“please make me come…”_

 

 _“Tell me,”_ Sam husked in a silky voice, _“Tell me what you want…”_ she purred and pinched the burning backside again, making Janet cry out.

 

Janet’s knuckles showed white where she clutched the bedcovers, _“Touch me…”_ she begged, _“touch me while you spank me,”_ she grunted, panting, _“touch my clit… I need to come….”_ she pleaded.

 

Smiling, Sam slid her hand underneath Janet’s grinding pelvis, her middle finger searching out the small straining organ, _“Ahh,”_ Sam sighed, _“there it is…”_ she said, giving the reddened ass another slap.

 

 _“OH!”_ Janet’s back arched, _“SAM!”_

 

Sam responded by rubbing her clit in slow circles, her spanking hand smoothing over the twitching muscled mounds, her fingers sliding provocatively between, tracing the cleft and circling the puckered, highly sensitized opening,

 

 _“OH JESUS,”_ Janet begged, a sob catching in her throat, _“please, baby, make me come, please….”_

 

Sam slowly increased the pressure on her wife’s clit and Janet renewed her undulations on Sam’s hand,

 

 _“More…”_ she cried, _“more…”_

 

Sam’s hand suddenly came down on Janet’s ass with a loud slap and her back arched again as she cried out. Sam rubbed her clit and spanked her backside until she came, the grinding undulations transforming into convulsive jerks and shudders while she moaned and cried.

 

Sam watched her climax with half-lidded eyes, finally stilling the hand spanking her wife when she felt the hot rush of cum on her thigh. She slowed the finger on her clit and quickly inserted two fingers on her spanking hand between Janet’s legs and thrust inside a burning flood.  Her eyes closed and she inhaled deeply through her nose, certain she was sitting on an enormous wet spot when her senses overloaded at the feel of her fingers buried in liquid fire and the smell of Janet’s sex and her helpless cries as she shook in the throes of her orgasm.

 

When Janet finally lay spent across her lap Sam gently pulled her hands and fingers free, “Are you okay?”

 

Janet nodded, _“Uhn-huh…”_

 

Sam traced soothing circles on her back while she suckled her fingers clean before sliding Janet from her lap, positioning her still limp form facedown on the bed with her legs hanging over the side.

 

 _“Sam?”_ Janet mumbled blearily; barely able to form the word. She felt Sam’s hands push her legs apart and gasped aloud when her wife’s lips and tongue began to clean her. She felt her clitoris stiffen and dig into the mattress and a small sound escaped her throat.  Unable to move, she simply laid there, ecstatic tears of joy soaking the covers as Sam licked and sucked away all traces of the sweet and salty floods that had spilled from her. When Sam’s lips and tongue began work on her rear channel her fingers responded to Janet’s plaintive cries; gently squeezing, tugging and rolling the rock-hard clit once again.

 

Sam alternately laid the flat of her tongue on Janet’s anus then circled the tip inside, humming and moaning into the flesh until faint trembling shook Janet’s form and she cried weakly as the determined orgasm washed over her.  When Sam was certain she could take no more she slowed her tongue and fingers and laid her cheek on Janet’s backside, one arm wrapped securely around one thigh while she soothingly stroked the length of the other.

 

They stayed like that for long minutes until Sam rose from her place on the floor and carefully rolled Janet onto her back. With her hands under Janet’s back and knees she slid her flaccid form up the bed and positioned her head on the pillow.

 

Janet weakly swiped at the drying tears on her face, _“Thank you…”_ she whispered hoarsely, _“Thank you, sweetheart….”_

 

Sam lay down next to her and leaning on an elbow, cupped her cheek and placed a quick gentle kiss on her lips, _“I wish you had asked me for this before…”_ she whispered, her voice thick, _“I only want to make you happy.”_

 

 _“I am happy, Sam.”_ Tears blurred in Janet’s eyes and she blinked at them furiously, “I wanted to wait until you were ready.”

 

_“I was ready.”_

 

“Yeah,” Janet gave a soft snort, _“I could tell.”_ Sam pressed close and Janet could feel soft wet curls pressed against her, _“Feed me…”_ she suddenly husked.

 

Sam scooted farther up the bed and angled her breast towards Janet’s mouth.

 

 _“No…”_ Janet pulled at her, urging Sam to crawl on her knees until she straddled her face, _“Oh…”_ she sighed at the musky scent, _“help me.”_

 

Sam held onto the headboard with one hand and cradled her wife’s head with the other, helping to hold her mouth against her dripping center.  Her eyes closed and a blissful smile graced her lips as Janet licked the flesh clean, shifting her lips and tongue to suckle the stiffened clit while she worked first one, then two then three fingers inside and rubbed the pebbled patch until Sam’s body stiffened and she came with a sobbing cry.

 

Sam’s world blew blinding white behind her closed eyes and she sobbed aloud, curling around the hand that held Janet’s mouth against her. She shook uncontrollably and shouted again when she ejaculated, afraid she might black out from pleasure as Janet’s fingers stroked within and her mouth furiously suckled her clit.

 

Her body quaking, Sam laid Janet’s head on the pillow as gently as she could manage with her shaking hand and let go of the headboard. She tried to climb off her wife and lay back on the bed but ended up falling backwards on the mattress, a long leg still draped over Janet’s compact form.

 

 _“Sorry.”_ she rasped. Janet lay still and Sam called to her, “Janet?”

 

“What?”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah… you?”

 

“Can’t move…” she mumbled, her eyes closed, “but I am _way_ okay.”

 

~

 

Sam closed the dishwasher and stretched, raising her arms over her head,

 

“Too tired for a little romp?”

 

Sam exhaled explosively, a ready smile on her face, “Never…” she eyed the folded towel on the dining table, “Are we going outside?”

 

Janet slipped the robe from her shoulders and draped it over a chair, “Not this time…” she turned the lights down low, “I want out first time with our last new toy to be entirely our own.”

 

Sam copied her and slid the robe from her shoulders and draped silken sky blue on top of scarlet red, “ _Ahh…_ yes,” she flipped the top of the towel back to reveal the double dildo, “I think I can handle this now.” She picked up the dildo and tube of lubricant and gasped; Janet pressed her nude form against Sam’s back, her hands smoothing around to squeeze and massage her mound. Sam involuntarily squeezed the dildo and it responded by glowing and vibrating softly.

 

“It really is a pretty rainbow of color when it does that.” Janet remarked, her voice thoughtful as her hand continued its ministrations of Sam’s mound, her other hand smoothing and massaging her hip.

 

Sam’s vision tilted slightly and she suddenly felt breathless, _“Jahnugh…”_ she mumbled.

 

Janet stepped around to face her, “Ah’ do believe y’all are almost ready, Colonel,” she purred in a sultry southern tone, “let’s just see…” she murmured quietly and slid her middle finger down through darkly blond curls, between engorged labia and into a molten pool, making Sam groan aloud, _“oh my, yes…”_ she felt her clitoris suddenly turn rock hard between her rapidly ripening folds, “I think y’all can take me now….”

 

She slid her hands between Sam’s thighs, urging them apart, _“Give me the lube...”_ she whispered, the southern accent abandoned with her growing arousal.

 

“I don’t need lube when you touch me like that...” Sam placed her foot on the closest chair and placed the elongated end at her opening.

 

Her eyes riveted on the dildo, Janet watched as Sam inserted the tip inside her opening, a small whimper escaping her as she slid the short length inside and grunted softly when her opening closed around the narrow connector at the bottom of the phallus.

 

Her clenching inner walls activated the vibrator within, and Sam drew a clearing breath. She looked down at her with heavy lidded eyes, _“I think that’ll stay inside…”_ she whispered somewhat breathlessly and dropped her foot back on the floor. Stepping close she cupped Janet’s face in both hands and placed trembling lips on her wife’s.  Janet moaned and sighed in her mouth, their mouths and tongues hungrily devouring the other while Sam pressed the protruding cock against Janet’s abdomen.

 

Janet pulled her mouth away and sat on the table, spreading her legs and pulling her wife forward, _“Take me,”_ she husked.

 

Sam slid her hands beneath Janet’s legs, just above the backs of her knees and held the tender thighs open wide. She felt her vision darken at the edges when her eyes fell on the creamy wealth that had soaked the trimmed curls and run between her wife’s legs,

 

 _“No lube…”_ Janet whimpered, _“in me,”_ she pulled at her, _“fuck me…”_

 

Sam angled the tip of the dildo and slid it inside Janet’s opening, making her cry out,

 

 _“Oh, god, yesss…”_ she hissed and gripped the hand that held the shaft, _“come on, baby…”_ she pleaded and Sam slid the entire length inside, her inner walls squeezing the cock and activating the vibrator, _“UHN!”_ her eyes slammed shut and she panted aloud.

 

Sam slid the toy inside as far as it would go and pressed close, her arms sliding around to grasp her wife’s backside. She grunted softly as she pulled the phallus nearly free before sliding the length of it back inside, the vibrator inside her own depths making her gasp breathlessly; she needed to focus and not lose herself to the overwhelming sensations unless she wanted to come in the next minute. She slowly pumped the dildo in and out, setting a rhythm she could concentrate on while erotic profanity spilled from her wife,

 

 _“Oh my good god, yes,”_ she groaned as she bucked her hips, _“fuck my pussy, baby… fuck me… oh, don’t ever stop fucking me… please….”_

 

Sam forced her eyes open and looked down, _“Oh...”_ she whimpered in a tiny voice, _“look, Janet… Look….”_

 

Panting, Janet peered dazedly between her legs and groaned at the sight of the glowing cock that plunged in her opening, illuminating her folds and opening and Sam’s pelvis. The whole area was softly lit and Janet moaned at the sight and sounds of wet as Sam pumped the glowing, vibrating phallus in her depths, _“Oh my, gawh…”_ she grunted _, “it’s so… so good, S-S-Sam,”_ she panted, straining to spread her legs wider and moved the hand braced in back of her to join the other gripping the top of Sam’s shoulders.  Her hands slid down under Sam’s arms and around her torso, pulling her close, arching her back and pelvis ever closer into her wife’s thrusting hips _, “Fuck me, baby…”_ she begged, _“fuck me hard, now…”_

 

Sam’s hands moved from gripping Janet’s backside around to her hips. She planted her feet firmly on the floor and shortening the length of her thrusts, concentrated on gripping the shaft inside her with more strength, making it vibrate harder, _“Squeeze it, Janet,”_ she grunted through tightly gritted teeth. She rammed the soft jelly phallus with increasing urgency, her grunts growing louder as she surrendered to the feel of banging away inside Janet’s gripping form, her legs wrapped tightly around her, the sounds of wet…

 

 _“Uhn-uh, yes…”_ Janet’s voice shook with the force of the cock slamming inside her and the impending climax _, “fuck me… fuck me h-hard… harder… uhn, h-h-harder, fuck my p-p-pussy…fuck… fuck…”_

 

Sam’s eyes filled with tears as the climax started in her core and she cried out, curling over the small writhing form, still pumping inside her,

 

The bucking and rocking in Janet’s body suddenly changed into wild jerking as she climaxed, her cries joining Sam’s as ejaculate exploded from them both. The unrelenting double dildo held them in sway and they shook and cried in unison, the seemingly endless trembling, jerking undulations maintained by their clutching inner walls that held the vibrating shafts within.

 

Janet seemed unable to let go and Sam struggled to pull back; peering down she gasped loudly at the sight of the phallus as she pulled it from her wife’s illuminated depths, surprised at the amount of cum that collected on Janet’s mound and thighs. She held onto Janet’s shoulder as she pulled free, her eyes still riveted on the dripping shaft and pulled it from her own depths, a strained cry escaping her. She immediately raised the end of the cock to her lips and sucked and licked at her wife’s lavish juices.

 

Panting weakly, Janet pulled Sam close again and laid her head on her shoulder. She watched Sam clean the dildo for a long moment before turning the toy in Sam’s hand, angling the end that had been inside her wife toward her own mouth and sucked the end of the shaft inside, her eyes closing in rapture at the exquisite taste.

 

Long minutes passed before their breathing returned to normal and Sam finally dropped the double dong on the table. She inhaled deeply through her nose and scooping at the drying cum on her mound, rubbed it over Janet’s breasts, “I love it when you soak me...” she finally spoke, leaving the hand to gently caress the pliant breast and nipple.

 

“Same here...” She nuzzled Sam’s nose, flicking the tip of her tongue at Sam’s lips until she hungrily captured them with her own. They kissed deeply, lost in the sensation of their tongues mutually stroking and laving the other.

 

“Thank you for spanking me,” Janet breathed in her mouth, “you don’t have to do it again if you don’t want to.”

 

“Oh,” the corner of Sam’s mouth quirked wickedly, “ _I want to, Doctor Fraiser_ … at the very least I owe you for all the wonderful orgasms and rectal exams you’ve given me over the years.” Janet’s eyes were unreadable, “I’m ready….” she squeezed the nipple with her thumb and middle finger, _“I’m ready….”_

 

~

 

 _I’m just stepping forward…_ she firmly told herself; _I’m not holding my breath, I’m just breathing and stepping fo…._

 

Diane stepped through the Voyan stargate and blinked in the bright sunshine. So struck by the brilliant cobalt blue sky that at first she didn’t notice the tall willowy figure that approached and she shielded her eyes from the bright sun when she turned to the voice that greeted her,

 

“Hello,” the warm voice called, “I am Doctor Natka Makara from the Razoom Council…” She paused, waiting for Diane to introduce herself and when she didn’t she added, “And you are Doctor Diane Rayne?”

 

“Yes!” Diane hurriedly switched the briefbag into the hand that held her garment bag and grasped the offered hand in greeting, emitting an embarrassed chuckle, “Yes… please, uh… call me… Diane…” Her voice trailed away and she licked her lips awkwardly; the brunette was beautiful to be sure, but there was something intriguing about the unusual hazel gray eyes and for a moment Diane felt as though she were falling into them, “It’s a real pleasure to meet you…” she held the hand a beat too long before clumsily pulling away,

 

“Likewise,” the woman’s smile widened, becoming brilliant, “and please call me Natka.”

 

Diane nodded, “Natka,” she murmured, praying her own smile hadn’t turned goofy and wishing fervently she was not dressed in BDU’s and combat boots, “I’ve brought a rather large collection of digital files with me,” she cleared her throat and recovered her professional voice, “more than half are mission files and Colonel Carter’s medical history from her and Doctor Fraiser… and the rest is a collection of psychiatric case files that will, hopefully, allow me to explain some of the psychiatric processes used on Earth.”

 

“I am looking forward to all of it.” Dr. Makara held out her hand for Diane’s garment bag so she only had to carry her briefbag and the overnight bag slung over her shoulder, “Let’s go and get you settled in,” she motioned to a public transport pad, “so you have some time to relax before our social gathering this evening.”  As they walked the short distance across the open plaza Diane did her best to engage in polite conversation as she strained her peripheral vision to take in the woman’s lithe, graceful form.  Pretending to look down at the briefbag she held; her corneas captured for all time the way the red stiletto heels and softly swinging fabric of the matching red business suit framed long legs revealed by the above-the-knee length skirt.

 

“I’m sure you’ve had to endure more than your share of equally stuffy affairs on your world,” Dr. Makara continued amiably, “most members of our medical and psychiatric communities are excited by the idea of speaking at length with a colleague from another world, although there _are_ several who are resistant to the idea of exploring other ways of thinking.”

 

Diane snorted softly, “And there always will be,” she nodded, “hopefully a healthy balance can be struck when all sides are represented.” And nearly stumbled over her combat boots, _for chrissakes watch where you’re going_ , she silently admonished herself, wrenching her eyes from openly admiring how smoothly the woman moved as she walked alongside, _my god she’s sexy…_

 

“But I can promise the dinner menu will make up for it.”

 

Diane tried to appear relaxed and take in her surroundings, but her attention was now riveted on the woman’s eyes and her eyebrows rose in polite inquiry, “I’m sorry?”

 

“I’m hoping dinner will make up for the stodgy stubbornness you’ll undoubtedly encounter from some of our council members.”

 

Diane answered the woman’s warm smile with an amicable grin, “I’m sure the stimulating conversation will more than make up for any of that.”

 

Diane followed as Natka stepped onto the transport pad and deftly entered the coordinates on the control panel, “Here we go…”

 

Diane answered with a wide, appreciative smile and felt herself surrender utterly to the clarity of the woman’s eyes as the brilliance of the transport beam enveloped them both.


End file.
